Les ailes parallèles
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Des parcours en échos et des non dits entrecroisés parce qu'ils ont plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. Parce que leurs mains tremblent et qu'ils sont faibles et idiots et héroïques et arrogants mais sûrs de rien et surtout parce qu'ils tiennent plus l'un à l'autre qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.
1. Tu te crois malin ?

J'ai mis du temps à parler de ça à Eren et à lui montrer le livre mais je pense que je ne risquais pas grand chose. Il ne me frappait pas, il savait écouter et j'avais vraiment envie que quelqu'un d'autre sache à propos de l'extérieur. C'est hérétique. Oui. Peut-être qu'on prend des risques. Mes parents sont parfois un peu inquiet et regrettent de m'avoir laissé me mettre de telles idées en tête. Je sais que sortir pourrait permettre aux titans d'entrer. Oui, c'est un risque. Mais il y a des moyens de le faire correctement. Et Eren le dit lui-même, cette décision n'engage que nous.

Lui, il est bien décidé à intégrer l'armée. Moi je ne sais pas. Je veux sortir mais physiquement, pas sûr que je tiendrais dans le bataillon d'exploration. Les soldats doivent maîtriser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, c'est Eren qui m'a expliqué tout en détail. Ça te donne un corps parfaitement musclé. Un soldat alcoolique nommé Hannes lui en parlé un jour de sobriété. Il surveille Eren et donc moi quand je suis avec lui parce que son père, le docteur Jäger, a soigné sa femme pendant l'épidémie. Ça s'est passé avant qu'on naisse. Hannes n'est pas méchant mais disons que comme la plupart des hommes des murs, il est limité. Je l'aime beaucoup mais il m'énerve vite. C'est la même chose pour Mikasa. Elle me fatigue. Elle ne comprend pas et elle a tendance à materner Eren ce qui m'irrite autant que lui. Parfois, je me demande pour qui elle se prend. Eren ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué dans quelles circonstances elle en était venue à intégrer sa famille. Ses parents sont morts assassinés mais je n'ai pas eu droit à beaucoup de détails et je n'ose pas demander. Ça les mettrait sans doute mal à l'aise et je ne veux pas les perdre. Je peux survivre seul mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tenir à eux. Surtout à Eren. Il est fort.

Mais moi, je peux m'en sortir seul. Je sais pertinemment que je vaux quelque chose. C'est ce qui me fait tenir debout et refuser l'aide d'Eren quand il me tend la main pour me relever. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me tenir droit.

Je sais que sans lui et Mikasa, mes bleus et coupures seraient encore plus nombreux, peut-être même au point d'inquiéter mes parents d'ailleurs, mais je sais qu'eux, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à me tuer. Ce ne sont pas des titans, ce sont des garçons idiots, à peine plus grands que moi et même les titans ne m'effraient pas. Un jour je sortirai, je grimperai d'abord sur les murs et je les contemplerai tous ces crétins, puis je passerai de l'autre côté et j'irai plus loin qu'aucun homme des murs n'est jamais allé. Je galoperai jusqu'à l'océan et même au delà, loin des titans. Il n'y a sûrement pas de titans dans l'océan, et je découvrirai d'autres continents et même peut être des hommes qui ne sont pas des hommes des murs. Rien ne dit que ça existe mais ceux qui disent que ça n'existe pas sont les mêmes qui me traitent d'hérétique. C'est parce que je leur fais peur. Parce que je les bouscule. Parce que je les mets mal à l'aise. Parce que je vois plus loin et plus grand. Parce que j'ai raison et qu'ils le savent au fond. Leurs coups me confirment ma justesse.

Même s'ils font quand même mal.

* * *

Ma main tremble. Elle tremble malgré moi. Quoi que je fasse. Même quand je la maintiens avec mon autre main.

C'est fini. Cette ville. Tout. C'est fini. Les titans vont nous envahir, déferler. On a cru. Ils ont cru qu'ils étaient à l'abri derrière les murs. Moi je savais. Mais quelque part, je n'y croyais pas tout à fait. Quelque part c'était facile de dire et moins facile de le vivre.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

* * *

Je sais que je les mets tous mal à l'aise. Dès que je l'ouvre. Je jette un froid. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est comme ça. Je vais pas me retenir pour épargner leurs sentiments. Les pauvres bébés. Ils ne supportent pas la réalité. Ils m'en veulent. C'est parce que je les gêne. Parce que moi, je vois la vérité en face et je leur balance à la gueule. On veut tous être soldats pour ça souffrir un peu les bizutages et le sale boulot mais vite gravir les échelons et vivre une vie de planqués, à l'aise, en espérant que les murs ne pètent pas avant qu'on ait clamsé en paix parmi ses proches. Faut être réalistes à un moment. Il est impossible que l'humanité l'emporte. En attendant, l'essentiel, c'est de vivre du mieux qu'on peut.

Cet idiot de Marco prétend que lui, il fait ça pour le roi. Il l'a vu une fois, « en vrai », il m'a dit. « En vrai comme je te vois ». Tu m'en diras tant. J'ai vu des images, il a l'air aussi réel que le dieu des murs que les abrutis vénèrent. L'un d'entre eux a abordé ma mère au marché une fois. Elle lui a collé son panier dans la gueule quand il a commencé à être trop insistant. Vrai j'ai jamais autant aimé ma mère que ce jour là. Faudrait que je lui réponde d'ailleurs. Elle m'écrit vraiment trop. C'est pas mon truc. A côté, Marco a un tas de frères et sœurs à Jenna et il leur écrit des lettres à tous. Avec des petits mots gentils. L'idiot. Il ferait mieux de s'entraîner, il est un peu lent. Enfin, il fera pas pire que cet abruti d'Eren. Bon, il a réussi depuis mais l'imbécile s'est bien tapé la honte. « Je vais tuer tous les titans » qu'il disait et il s'est révélé incapable de tenir une seconde en suspension avec les sangles. Sans vouloir me vanter, moi, je m'en suis carrément bien sorti. J'ai juste un peu perdu l'équilibre à un moment parce que je voulais voir comment Mikasa s'en tirait. « Concentration » a beuglé Shadis. Parle pour toi. C'est difficile de rester concentré quand tu fréquentes une fille aussi classe. Ça m'énerve tellement qu'elle soit là à tout le temps coller Eren. Sérieusement. Eren quoi ? Ce type a du gruau à la place du cerveau. Et pourquoi le blond qui ressemble à une fille le suit partout aussi. C'est un crack en classe, lui, il a l'air d'avoir plus les pieds sur terre que monsieur "cœur vaillant mais mes pantalons sont tout mouillés". Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ensemble ?

« Ils ont vécu Shiganshina » m'a dit cet idiot de Marco. Ouais. Ils ont vu le titan colossal. Peut-être que sa vision te rend dingue. C'est la seule explication plausible parce que moi, perso, tu me mets face à un monstre pareil je file me planquer au palais. Soyons honnête deux secondes.

* * *

C'est pas possible de trouver quelqu'un de sensé dans notre brigade d'entraînement. Annie a l'air plus maligne que les autres, j'aime bien sa manière d'esquiver les entraînements, mais pour l'aborder... Le reste... soit ils sont bêtes comme des chaises façon Conny, soit ils sont trop sérieux façon Reiner... ou Marco tiens. C'est pas que Marco est bête. Il est vraiment bon dans un tas de domaines. Par exemple, moi, je repère toujours les faiblesses des gens. Quand on a des missions en équipe, je me dis toujours : « faudra pas demander à Franz un truc qui nécessite de la vitesse en manœuvre tridimensionnelle il va se manger un arbre » (c'est un exemple, j'en ai plein d'autres des comme ça). Marco, lui, il va plutôt se dire : « si on a besoin de porter des trucs lourds, faudra s'adresser à Franz ». Et en fait ça marche bien mieux comme méthode. Je le sais pertinemment. Parce que les gens sont débiles et incapables d'assumer leurs faiblesses. Faut leur montrer le verre à moitié plein sinon ils paniquent. Ils peuvent pas vivre avec le vide (moi, c'est un peu ma spécialité le vide, je suis un dieu en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Dommage, je l'utiliserai plus dans les brigades spéciales.) Marco, lui, il voit le plein dans les verres mais ça l'empêche pas de voir le vide sauf que j'ai l'impression qu'il choisit délibérément de l'ignorer et ça m'agace. Après peut-être que je suis trop focalisé sur le vide mais soyons honnêtes, dans la plupart des cas, pour un fond de plein t'as trois quarts de vide. Voilà où l'humanité est rendue et se voiler la face comme ma mère qui continue son marché ou ce crétin d'Eren qui rêve de conquête, c'est plus idiot à ce stade. C'est suicidaire.

C'est le surnom d'Eren d'ailleurs : le fou suicidaire. C'est encore trop gentil je pense.

* * *

Je suis fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Plus encore que quand on devait travailler dans les terres défrichées toute la journée avec la faim au ventre et le souvenir de mes parents disparus.

Au moins, maintenant que je suis là, je ne pense plus à eux. Plus du tout. Ça fait presque peur. Je suis tellement occupé tout le temps. J'ai accès à des textes passionnants, notamment le genre d'ouvrage sur l'extérieur qu'on jugerait hérétiques mais qui font partie de la formation. On me permet même de les emprunter même si, avec l'extinction des feux, je ne peux jamais lire très longtemps le soir.

Je suis faible. Vraiment vraiment faible. Je me maintiens de justesse en équilibre entre deux filins, je traîne la patte quand on court et Mikasa insiste pour se battre avec moi en corps à corps car elle sait que même Eren serait incapable de dominer sa force et me blesserait. Il y a des jours où je résiste et où j'insiste pour combattre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parfois, je suis fatigué de lutter psychologiquement avec Mikasa alors je lutte physiquement avec elle. Du moins, je tente un ersatz de lutte. C'est lamentable. Parfois, les autres ont pitié de moi aussi. Ils insistent pour m'aider. Reiner a dit que c'était me renvoyer la pareille vu que je l'avais aidé en cours d'histoire de stratégie militaire. Je sais qu'il a dit ça pour épargner mon ego. Les gens ont même pitié de mon ego. Je fais vraiment pitié. Mais je tiens. Je ne serai un fardeau pour personne. Je peux me tenir seul debout quoi qu'ils disent. Je suis vivant et si les sangles me laissent de sales marques parce que ma peau est fine comme du parchemin, je sais qu'un jour ça arrêtera de saigner. Peut-être que ça arrivera des mois après les autres mais ça arrivera.

Comme Eren et Mikasa voient que je m'en sors dans la théorie, ils me disent d'en rester là. De finir la formation et de prendre un poste à la garnison où je finirai conseiller stratégique. Quelque chose comme ça. Un truc de planqué. Peut-être que je serai effectivement plus utile là-bas mais c'est tellement égoïste de leur part d'insister. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère mourir en face mais je l'ai vu mourir avec résignation. Et j'ai vu le titan. On est au même niveau et je veux toujours sortir. Je n'ai pas si peur ou du moins je ne suis pas paralysé par elle. Moi aussi je sortirai de l'enceinte des murs.

Peut-être.

J'aimerai en parler à quelqu'un qui ne m'orienterait pas immédiatement vers un poste au calme. Ce n'est pas qu'Eren est bête. Mais il ne comprend pas ce que c'est, le doute. Il le voit tout de suite comme une faiblesse mais je pense qu'une fois que j'aurai dépassé ça, je serai plus fort. Je vais m'endurcir.

* * *

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Un peu plus et je commençais une nouvelle vie au calme derrière le mur Sina.

J'ai utilisé la mort de deux héroïques idiots pour survivre et entraîner le groupe avec moi. Rien de brave là-dedans. Pourquoi ils m'ont suivi, eux, d'ailleurs ? C'est Mikasa qui nous a entraîné parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose et puis...

Et puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite et je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à voir mes camarades déchiquetés sans rien penser d'autre que : bordel, c'est le moment idéal pour agir. Je leur ai dit que c'était trop tard. Cette idiote... Elle a essayé de les sauver et un titan l'a chopée au vol.

Et moi j'en ai profité pour filer.

C'est immonde. Je suis immonde.

Tout le monde pense que je suis un enfoiré. Je le sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient raison.

Je pensais que toutes les vies se valaient. Merde. Je pense toujours que toutes les vies se valent même si, clairement, certains en ont plus dans la tête que d'autres. Je n'aurai jamais cru être capable de profiter ainsi de la mort des autres.

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on s'en tirerait. Je n'aurai jamais cru que les autres m'écouteraient. Je n'aurai jamais cru possible. Je n'aurai jamais pensé.

Mais trop de facteurs incertains. La « victoire », si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi, n'est pas de mon fait. Si Mikasa et Annie n'avaient pas été là pour rattraper Sasha et Conny, on se serait fait manger. Peut-être pas tous mais beaucoup. C'était une victoire collective. J'ai eu une idée. J'ai toujours des idées. Qui suis-je pour les diriger bon sang ? Je suis juste... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Vivant, ça c'est sûr. Vivant parce qu'Eren est mort. Par ma faute. Je n'en peux plus qu'on meure à cause de moi. Pas le moment d'être sentimental a dit Mikasa. Parle pour toi. Tu n'as jamais pleuré toi. Jamais eu à lutter pour retenir tes larmes et si tu avais pleuré, ç'aurait été moins grave parce que tu es une fille. Elle a perdu son calme aussi, à voler comme une folle. Elle a failli mourir aussi mais c'est Mikasa. Elle n'a plus peur puisque le pire est déjà arrivé. On n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce deviant qui a surgi au bon moment.

Ça lui va bien de me dire de prendre confiance en moi. Son bras est infaillible même quand elle veut mourir. Son corps ne la lâche jamais.

Moi, malgré la mort d'Eren, je veux toujours vivre alors que je ne suis rien. Son bras a giclé, tranché net. Moi je l'ai senti aussi. La chaleur moite et la force irrépressible de sa bouche sur moi. Il a disparu là-dedans. J'aurai dû. Mais rien ! Rien ! Je n'aurai jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Il est vivant.

Nom de dieu. De tous les crétins candidats à la résurrection, il a fallu que ce soit Eren qui gagne le gros lot.

S'ils pensent qu'ils vont garder ça secret les gradés, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coccyx. Il est sorti d'un titan. Tu parles d'une renaissance. Il le contrôlait alors, ce titan ? Il était techniquement plus efficace comme ça qu'avec ses lames. Il s'est fait bouffer après trois minutes sous forme humaine. Armin nous l'a lâché en chialant ses tripes. Il l'a dit de façon formelle. Militaire jusqu'au bout. C'est absurde.

Ceci dit, le gamin est moins débile qu'il n'en a l'air. Il avait beau suivre Eren partout, il a un cerveau et il sait s'en servir. On s'en serait pas tirés sans lui. Après, qui sait combien de temps on a gagné avec ce semblant de « victoire ». Si les fous suicidaires se changent en titan, qui nous dit que ce ne sera pas bientôt notre sort à tous ? Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il le savait, qu'il pouvait faire ça ?

Tellement de trucs à penser. Je réclamerai presque un peu d'action.

En face, ces crétins de Daz et Sasha se donnent en spectacle. Un peu de décence, ce serait trop demander ? Marco essaie de tempérer. Comme d'habitude.

Bordel Marco, est-ce qu'à un moment tu arrêteras d'être parfait ?

Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle de tout ça maintenant ?

Eren qui fonce, Mikasa qui frappe avec précision pour me sauver. Moi. Moi ? En quoi je mérite d'être sauvé ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle de tout ça ? Maintenant ?

Finalement, jusqu'au bout, je n'aurai été rien d'autre que... Rien... rien d'autre qu'un lâche.

J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils m'ont sauvé et est-ce que je leur ai rendu la pareille rien qu'une fois ?

* * *

Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

De la fumée qui se dissipe, sa chaleur parvient jusqu'à nous, et cette énorme carcasse improbable. Un titan. Un demi titan. Ici. Sorti de nulle part. Les titans n'apparaissent pas comme ça quand on veut. C'est Eren.

C'est Armin qui sort de la brume en courant et vient se planter devant les soldats. Armin ?

Est-ce que...

* * *

C'était moi. Rien que moi qui pensais que j'étais un fardeau.

Pendant tout ce temps.

Eux n'ont jamais pensé ça.

Je peux.

Et si je ne peux pas, je mourrai en essayant.

* * *

Ma main tremble. Elle tremble malgré moi. Quoi que je fasse. Même quand je la maintiens avec mon autre main.

Marco est mort et je ne sais pas de quel bout de corps vient le fragment que je serre dans mon poing. Marco est mort sans personne pour le regarder, sans personne pour témoigner, sans personne... Marco n'est plus rien. Il ne servira pas le roi qui le faisait tant rêver, cet idiot. Il le vénérait et aurait pu mourir pour lui.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

Je suis seul. Il était le seul à traîner avec moi. Cet idiot de Marco. Les autres sont rassemblés en groupe, un peu plus loin. Moi je suis seul avec cette merde. Je suis faible. Marco le savait mais même ça, il le voyait comme quelque chose de bien. Je suis faible donc je pourrai les diriger parce que je comprends. C'était tiré par les cheveux son raisonnement.

Saint Marco, avec ton cadavre à moitié vide, grimaçant comme un titan, tu avais enfin l'air imparfait.

Entre tous il a fallu que ce soit toi. T'étais le seul à pouvoir me sentir.

Je ne veux pas pleurer et en même temps, je voudrais pleurer plus.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

Tes paroles tournent en boucle, comme si tu me le disais maintenant encore. C'est débile. Je pensais pas que je m'en rappelais aussi bien. Je pensais pas que ça aurait de l'importance.

« Tu n'es pas fort et du coup tu comprends très bien ce que ressentent les faibles. Comme tu es très perspicace pour jauger les situations, tu sais toujours exactement quelle est la réaction adéquate à adopter. »

La réaction adéquate...

* * *

Même Jean va s'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration.

Même Jean ?

A bien y réfléchir il y aura sans doute plus sa place que moi et ses capacités seraient mieux mises à profit que dans les brigades spéciales où l'usage de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle est limitée. C'est Annie qui a pointé ce paradoxe une fois. Eren m'en a parlé. Il en était retourné. Oui, Eren, la plupart de nos camarades apprenaient à survivre face aux titans pour avoir le privilège de les éviter. On ne force personne à intégrer le bataillon d'exploration.

Annie nous demande si on obéirait si on nous dit de mourir. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Je sais maintenant. Je sais parce que je l'ai déjà vécu. J'ai été paralysé une fois mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je peux me tenir seul debout.

« Si je sais pourquoi je dois mourir, je mourrai. »

Elle me dit que je suis faible mais que j'ai du cran. Je suis faible oui, mais ça, c'est indubitablement un compliment.

* * *

Merde.

Il faut tenir. Allez. Je me déteste assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Putain.

Dans quel merdier je me suis fourré.

* * *

Ils sont restés. Même Jean.

Ma main tremble encore.

* * *

 **Note d'intention** : En écrivant une fic AU et en faisant pas mal de fanarts Jearmin (ouais... j'aime les noms de ship) qui est devenu progressivement mon OTP sissi alors que jusqu'à cet été j'étais très Jearco, j'en suis venue à faire un max de relectures du manga, que ce soit avec les scans anglais ou les tomes français qui ont, au passage, une traduction de bonne facture avec des dialogues très naturels (je me base pas mal dessus quand je cite le manga même si les nécessité de la langue françaises/anglaises font fluctuer le sens de certaines phrases et dans ce cas je remanie un peu)

Bref... j'en suis venue à très très bien connaître le parcours de Jean et Armin (qui n'est pas le même que dans l'anime d'ailleurs, je trouve que l'anime en rajoute un peu sur le côté fragile d'Armin qui est frêle mais a quand même plus d'aplomb dans le manga et Jean... Jean est un peu trop lisse dans l'anime et ils en ont un peu rajouté sur sa relation avec Marco et son crush sur Mikasa. Ce sont des choix qui se tiennent mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera la saison 2 qui adaptera des passages très Jearminocentrés, j'espère qu'ils ne les atténueront pas !)

Et du coup j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic qui me lance un défi sur la forme parce que je n'écris quasiment jamais à la première personne et au présent, et sur le fond parce que je la voulais la plus canon possible. Le sujet c'est leur relation et les parallèles qu'on peut faire entre ces deux personnages qui se ressemblent beaucoup et font beaucoup échos au vécu de l'auteur lui-même (j'ai aussi lu un max sur Isayama ahah, j'ai fait mes devoirs). Il les décrit surtout comme les deux personnages les plus humains et je suis bien d'accord. Leur évolution est très intéressante et je suis même fan de la tronche de cake de Jean une case sur deux et des expressions de psychopathe d'Armin qui n'a rien d'un shota.

Les premiers chapitres seront extrêmement fidèles au canon mais à partir du 3, je commencerai à intégrer des éléments originaux sur l'avancée de leur relation. Brace yourself, après l'Angst, le fluff contrattaquera avec force joyeuseté !


	2. Ton air patibulaire

« Sans ces galons, tout le monde l'aurait envoyé bouler direct ce tocard. D'ailleurs, il doit pas être hyper à l'aise dans ses bottes à mon avis. Dans ce genre de situations tendues, ya des gradés qui se sont retrouvés morts avec une mystérieuse entaille dans le dos pour moins que ça. Et généralement, c'est pas ceux qui ont le plus la cote auprès de leurs hommes. Tragique, mais plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense.

\- Jean, où tu veux en venir ?

\- C'est bon flippe pas, j'ai juste les nerfs... »

Juste nerveux. On le serait à moins, Jean. Je comprends mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses à la légère. Tu me fais un peu peur mais je crois que je te fais confiance. Tu m'as prouvé, déjà, que je pouvais me le permettre. Ta perpétuelle opposition à Eren n'est pas infondée. Je comprends.

Et quand Reiner a dit que le Jean qu'il connaissait ne pensait qu'à lui, je sais aussi que c'était faux. Tu ne pensais pas qu'à toi, Jean. Tu en donnais seulement l'air. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter pendant notre mois de formation. Tu es resté très silencieux. Tu restais seul entre tous et isolé, on a dû s'adresser dix mots en tout. Mais j'en suis persuadé, tu n'es pas si odieux que tu veux le faire croire.

Je ne suis pas dans ta tête mais je crois que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu étais si défaitiste et quel optimisme tordu ça cache. Tu voulais entrer dans les brigades spéciales pour te la couler douce parce que tu pensais la guerre déjà finie alors tu voulais profiter de ce qui t'étais encore donné. Tu avais conscience de la fin mais tu étais résolu à vivre.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment on peut exister moralement de cette façon mais j'ai senti depuis ce désir animal, primaire qui dépasse l'éthique. En raisonnant, on peut le contrôler mais il est là. L'humanité veut vivre. Désespérément. Si le major nous veut morts pour une bonne raison nous mourrons. Toi aussi même, tu mourras. Mais tu l'assumes et tu l'as toujours assumé.

Tu veux vivre.

Tu l'as dit avant de te lancer, de nous guider Reiner et moi dans une entreprise aussi suicidaire que ce que tentait Eren, quoi que tu en dises. Retenir le titan féminin. Tu savais que c'était risqué et tu nous l'as dit :

«C'est juste que je n'ai plus envie de me recueillir impuissant devant un misérable tas de cendres inidentifiables qui appartiennent à je ne sais même pas qui. »

Et tu y es quand même allé.

On ne peut pas te retirer une chose Jean. Toi, tu ne t'es jamais voilé la face.

* * *

Sérieusement ? Sérieusement Armin, tu y crois vraiment à ces salades ? Parfois j'ai du mal à te suivre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi un garçon aussi intelligent que toi suivait Eren déjà. Je trouvais ça minable.

Je te l'ai dit de toute façon. Que je trouvais minable que tu suives Eren mais que je savais que t'avais de la ressource. Tu m'as remercié évidemment. T'es trop poli. Mais tu m'as quand même dit que t'appréciais moyen le « minable ».

Mais vraiment. Eren quoi.

Et maintenant, te voilà citant le major comme s'il s'était agi de ton prophète. Abandonner son humanité, devenir des monstres pour arrêter d'autres monstres. Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas le paradoxe ? Je t'écoute et tu m'impressionnes mais tu m'effraies. Sérieusement. Armin. Tu penses que c'est si simple que ça ?

Oui je sais qu'on ne sait rien. Oui je sais qu'il faut agir. Qu'il n'y a pas de bonne solution. Mais je trouve ça tellement atroce de n'écouter qu'une seule voix. Tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse en côtoyer plusieurs ? Même dans un cadre militaire, avoir plusieurs voix dans les oreilles, ça ne m'empêche pas d'agir. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'agir et tant que ça durera, je refuse de n'admettre qu'un seul chemin possible et surtout, je refuse de réduire l'humanité à des pourcentages et des estimations de pertes comme le major. C'est ridicule.

Tu ne te demandes pas qui étaient ces 90% d'effectifs morts au bataillon d'exploration ces dernières années ? Ces types qu'on a cramés ou abandonnés hors des murs en en ramenant qu'un petit doigt. Ces types vomis par les titans quelque part ou encore à baigner dans leur bide.

Pourtant toi aussi tu pleures. Tu chiales comme pas permis. T'étais une vraie fontaine quand on a cru que cet abruti d'Eren y était passé. Sérieusement.

Fais pas comme si tu mettais tout ça de côté. Fais pas comme si t'étais pas terrifié, toi aussi, de savoir qu'Eren, celui pour qui on doit être prêt à crever, a manqué de tuer Mikasa.

Pourtant, si je n'aime pas ça, moi, n'écouter qu'une seule personne et faire tout ce qu'elle dit, je dois admettre que si je devais coller aux basques de quelqu'un, quitte à choisir, ce serait probablement toi. Toi, le cerveau. Tu payes pas de mine avec tes pommettes de filles et tes grands yeux bleus et quand tu te concentres, on dirait un gamin qui boude, mais tu en as dans le bide.

Bon sang, t'es tellement frêle. J'ai cru un instant qu'elle t'avait définitivement cassé la grande perche. T'as volé sur dix mètres. J'ai été surpris par ma propre voix. Je pensais que c'était Reiner qui avait crié ton nom. Armin ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort.

Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je n'arriverai jamais à être à 100% d'accord avec toi. Je ne suis pas prêt à vous voir mourir.

Et ensuite, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de lui hurler ce truc sur Eren. « Vas-y Jean ! Venge-le ! C'était peut être un fou suicidaire... » Et tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé Armin. Moi j'aurai rien pu faire pour toi.

Tu nous avais caché tes talents d'acteurs.

Sérieusement. Toi ou Reiner, c'est pas qu'on soit si proches que ça mais bon sang, ça m'aurait fait... bon sang ! Pas encore !

Mais le pire c'était pas là. Le pire c'était avec les chevaux. Il n'en restait qu'un. Il fallait faire un choix. Un choix rationnel sur qui allait mourir comme un idiot à découvert. Un choix rationnel ? Comment tu veux choisir rationnellement ?

* * *

J'étais le choix logique. Reiner et toi vous êtes plus utiles que moi, je suis juste un peu perspicace et je n'arrive pas à la cheville d'hommes comme le major. La titan féminin. Je ne réalisais pas que c'était fini. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini. Que nous allions la revoir et ça, Jean, tu l'as deviné. Tu le sais. Tu l'as su très vite. Tu savais que le vrai plan, c'était d'utiliser Eren comme appât pour amener nos ennemis à se démasquer. Tu as deviné.

Parce que tu ne te voiles pas la face. Parce que tu penses par toi-même. On a besoin d'hommes comme toi Jean. Enfin d'hommes comme celui que tu vas devenir.

Tu vois, tu avais beau t'échiner à te baver dessus à t'en gercer les lèvres pour siffler ton cheval parce que tu n'avais pas les tripes de me laisser mourir, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'es pas plus bête que moi et niveau corps, tu me surpasses en tout. J'étais le choix logique. Il aurait suffi que tu transmettes mon message au major. Toi.

* * *

On aurait pu tenir à deux sur le cheval. T'es une crevette Armin. Une crevure. Une rognure d'ongle. On aurait pu tenir à deux sur ce fichu cheval. Ca se jouait plus entre moi et Reiner parce qu'en terme de chiffre, on était sûr de pouvoir te sauver toi et un autre. Restait à choisir l'autre.

Mais bon, Christa est quand même arrivé au bon moment. La prochaine fois je te prendrai avec moi, même si t'étais juste un cadavre. Toi je peux le permettre et puis, Mikasa m'en voudrait de pas tout faire pour récupérer ton corps. On pourra pas te faire de vraies funérailles, tu crameras comme les autres mais au moins, on aura un corps...

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. La prochaine fois tu seras vivant et tu te mettras devant moi parce que tu montes pas très bien faut être honnête.

* * *

Quand j'ai vu notre instructeur expirer tué par le titan féminin et que j'ai constaté qu'elle me suivait, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir pour rien. Mourir sans pouvoir rien dire et faire d'utile. Deux fois elle m'a regardé. Deux fois elle m'a épargné.

Je commence à comprendre. J'ai compris même et je te l'aurai dit.

Donc, tu vois, ça n'aurait pas été si grave, Jean, de me laisser derrière.

Même si je dois dire que si mon cœur battait si fort et que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais inutile mais simplement parce que j'avais peur d'y passer. Je vais être honnête Jean, si ça peut te faire plaisir, si ça peut décrisper tes sourcils, mon cerveau me dit que l'important c'est l'humanité mais mes mains tremblent toujours tellement fort.

Les tiennes aussi j'ai vu, tremblaient en se crispant sur les rênes de ton cheval avant qu'on attaque le titan féminin.

On est pareils Jean.

* * *

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils me choisissent, moi, pour faire Eren. Je suis définitivement exclu. On m'a juste mis partiellement au jus, que je pige à peu près ce que j'avais à faire (en gros rien). Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais. Sérieusement. Peut-on faire plus condescendant que ça ? Eren, Mikasa et toi on vous a mis au parfum et pas moi... Enfin pas tout à fait. A moitié. Je peux juste faire des pronostics à ce stade et ça ne m'enchante pas.

C'est même pas comme si on se ressemblait lui et moi. J'ai pas l'air aussi malsain. Sérieux. C'est comme si on t'utilisait pour doubler Ymir.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Plus jamais. J'espère vraiment que ça n'arrivera plus jamais mais j'ai déjà des doutes concernant d'autres espions. Si seulement Annie pouvait être la seule. Ce serait bien improbable.

C'est tellement dur de confronter ses amis de cette façon. Annie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste quand elle nous a entendu parler d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration Conny et moi. Elle n'avait pas plus envie que moi qu'on s'affronte.

Elle m'a épargné. Quelque part, elle échoué pour moi mais je ne me lamenterai pas là-dessus.

Mais toi Jean, je sais que tu n'en es pas un, de titan. On ne s'affrontera pas. Paradoxalement, ton manque de subtilité te rend plus crédible. Un peu comme Eren. Enfin... le Eren d'avant. Il change je crois. Des gens gens sont morts pour lui et il le sait, inutile de lui rappeler. Il souffre assez comme ça.

Toi aussi tu changes mais tu ne dissimules pas. Même Reiner, il a l'air franc comme ça mais je suis sûr qu'on lit en lui moins clairement qu'en toi.

« Ils doivent avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes. » j'ai dit en parlant des titans des murs. C'était pas spécialement drôle en plus mais tu as ri comme un idiot. C'était vexant ta main dans mes cheveux. Plus encore, le fait que tu sembles surpris que je sois capable d'un tant soit peu d'humour. Jean.

Mais j'ai pris sur moi parce que je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

* * *

Ils t'ont appelé, toi, pour la réunion. Moi, ils s'en fichent. Je ne fais pas de différence. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un génie mais c'est quand même vexant bordel ! C'était vexant aussi que Mikasa me dise de la fermer. Merde. Je me sens toujours en décalage avec vous trois. Vous êtes tordus. J'ai hâte de retrouver les autres. Et c'était quoi ce petit regard de connivence que tu as eu en laissant Mikasa seule ?

Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle mais tu crois vraiment que c'est bien de l'encourager à rester à la botte de son frère adoptif. C'est malsain et en prime, il passe son temps à l'ignorer. Faut dire qu'il a autre chose à penser et la libido d'un glaçon.

Mais au fond, ça on s'en fiche, non ? Du moins on voudrait s'en ficher. Sérieusement, Armin, ce qui me tracasse c'est autre chose. Annie était humaine, autant que toi et moi, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'Eren voulait le croire. Qu'est-ce qui nous distingue des monstres, au fond, et est-ce que s'abaisser au niveau de l'ennemi pour l'abattre, ce n'est pas un peu perdre son humanité ?

* * *

Quand les gars de Shiganshina me tabassaient, je leur disais ça. Ils me hurlaient de riposter, de cogner aussi et je répondais : « je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre niveau. »

Je me consolais en me disant que leur violence prouvait que j'avais raison mais tu sais quoi, Jean ? Une victoire éthique, une victoire morale, ce n'est pas une victoire complète. Un tas de cendre qui avait raison reste un tas de cendre et moi, j'étais quand même tabassé.

« J'aurai probablement fait partie de ceux qui te tabassaient, tu me dis ».

Non Jean. Tu ne m'aurais pas tabassé. Je ne dis pas non plus que tu aurais volé à mon secours comme Eren mais honnêtement, je suis presque sûr qu'à Trost, c'était toi qu'on tabassait.

Faut dire que t'es une vraie tête à claque.

* * *

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve à l'écart de l'action. Le mur rose a lâché. On règle (si on peut appeler ça régler) un problème. Il en vient cinq cent autres. Je suis tout seul avec ces connards des brigades spéciales. Je peux pas croire que j'ai voulu un jour intégrer leur caste de pète-sec. Les autres sont dispersés. Le trio d'un côté, les reste de la 104 de l'autre. Et là on annonce comme ça que parmi eux se trouvaient trois autres titans infiltrés ?!

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe précisément sur ma brigade d'entraînement ?

Le major me dit de la fermer mais je dois savoir. Ya des limites à ce qu'un homme peut supporter.

Bordel.

* * *

« Armin, tu sais toi pourquoi Eren s'éloigne à chaque fois en nous laissant loin derrière lui ? »

Bertolt et Reiner se sont révélés mais on s'y attendait. On le savait depuis ce que nous avait lâché Hansi sur le trajet. Ils ont pris Eren.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise, Mikasa ? Oui, Eren nous a encore laissés derrière. Ca a toujours été comme ça, ça sera toujours comme ça. On la voit rarement dans cet état et je ne sais jamais quoi faire. Heureusement, Hannes vient prendre le relai.

Il a changé lui aussi.

* * *

Les titans en avaient encore après Eren et on leur colle encore aux fesses et... encore un des brigades spéciales qui se fait choper.

Je ne veux pas faire dans l'humour macabre mais je pourrai facilement glisser là-dedans. Ces gars sont imbuvables. Ils passent leur vie à se plaindre. Je serai sans doute devenu comme eux.

Après je me réjouis pas non plus de leurs morts mais je chialerai pas pour ces tocards.

Pas le temps de penser à ça.

Ils visent aussi Christa en plus. Quelle merde. Cette expédition est déjà une hécatombe et ça en rajoute une couche. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ymir, je l'ai toujours trouvée bizarre mais alors... Reiner et ce grand échalas de Bertolt...

Bordel.

* * *

« Quelqu'un doit nécessairement se salir les mains ».

Sa voix est étouffée derrière les bras du titan cuirassé, sa parole cryptique. Il panique. Il sue certainement. Mais j'ai l'impression de le comprendre. C'est limpide et c'est terriblement triste.

Quelqu'un doit nécessairement se salir parce que non, Mikasa, ce ne sont pas que des fléaux pour l'humanité et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il est utile de savoir sur eux. Je me rappelle de Bertolt qui m'a aidé tant de fois à me relever sans rien dire pendant la formation, je me rappelle de la délicatesse de ce grand gaillard de Reiner quand il a bandé ma blessure à la tête après notre attaque du titan féminin. Leurs mains moites et calleuses, étaient déjà couvertes de sang.

Je repère Hannes qui cavale en bas. Il hurle. Erwin fonce droit sur nous suivi d'une cauchemardesque escorte.

* * *

C'est l'enfer sur terre. On redescend sur les chevaux, laissant Bertolt à ses conflits intérieurs. Mikasa a pas l'air enchantée d'en rester là.

Le major nous ordonne de charger. Hors de question de fuir. On fonce vers la mort les bras grand ouverts. Pas le temps de réfléchir en théorie mais je suis sûr que tu carbures, toi, Armin. Vu ta tronche, tu dois avoir fait un petit calcul de pourcentage de survie probable et c'est pas beau à voir. N'y pense pas, va. Aujourd'hui, au moins, on sait pourquoi on meurt. Même si la nature de nos ennemis est de plus en plus trouble.

Mikasa s'excite. Comme d'habitude quand il s'agit d'Eren. Ca va lui jouer des tours.

* * *

J'étais bizarrement content de te retrouver là, Jean. Mais t'es vraiment idiot. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te remercie après ça en plus. Mikasa en danger tu as littéralement bondi à la gueule d'un titan. Tu es malade.

Et après ça va traiter Eren de « fou suicidaire ». Quand il s'agit d'elle t'es pire que lui. Comme si c'était le moment de se laisser submerger.

Je suis remonté sur Reiner avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mes gestes n'ont rien de sûr mais je n'hésite plus. J'appelle Bertolt. Je lui fais face.

Et maintenant à part sacrifier ma propre vie, qu'est-ce que je peux tenter ? De quelle autre carte je dispose ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les déstabiliser ?

Annie ?

* * *

C'était ignoble ça, Armin, c'était bas et Bertolt a hurlé comme un animal blessé.

Petite crevure machiavélique ! Aller jusqu'à lui balancer qu'Annie était torturée. J'avais même pas grillé qu'il l'aimait bien honnêtement et j'aurai pas imaginé qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je suppose qu'entre traîtres, ils se serrent les coudes.

Je t'admire mais tu me fais vraiment peur tu sais. Mais pas le temps de tergiverser. Le cauchemar n'est pas fini...

* * *

T'es vraiment un idiot, Jean. Mikasa et Eren sont en danger alors tu fonces sans faire attention. Une fois de plus. Réfléchis bon sang ! Ça t'avance à quoi de mourir ?

Je sais, c'est pas comme si t'avais voulu qu'un titan te tombe dessus. Je suis injuste parce que je suis désespéré et encore plus bête que toi. J'aurai pu fuir à cheval. Mon cœur le désirait mais tu étais à terre alors je suis descendu comme un idiot parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Jean. Je peux juste pas te laisser. Je peux pas. Je peux pas.

Je pensais...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dès que je crois que je peux me reposer un instant sur mon cerveau, le monde me prouve que j'ai tort. Et toi, qui a le corps que je n'ai pas, tu es incapable de t'en servir. Tu es avachi, trop lourd, mais tu respires encore alors je m'agrippe à toi. Le major a perdu son bras. Hannes est mort. Mikasa et Eren sont à deux pas et ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que tout cela finisse parce que les titans approchent avec leur débauche gigantesque de chair terreuse. L'un d'entre eux viens vers nous. Le sol tremble. Tu souffles sur ma main, régulièrement. Tant que je sentirais ça, je saurai que je suis vivant.

Eren me regarde.

* * *

Ça secoue comme pas permis. Ma tête va exploser. Où je suis Armin ? Au juste...

Je ne suis pas certain de bien me rappeler comment je suis arrivé là. Ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête. Tu criais mon nom. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

J'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment j'ai pu m'en sortir mais tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait tenir à deux sur un cheval. Je te l'avais dit. Comment t'as pu me hisser dessus ? Je suppose que c'est toi. Je sais que je suis pas si lourd mais on en caserait deux comme toi dans mes pantalons.

J'ai la tête appuyé contre ton cou. C'est pas trop lourd ? Attends je bouge un peu.

Merde.

Je perds l'équilibre et je me raccroche à toi. Ça te surprend.

« Du calme, Jean, tu dis avec le vent dans la gueule. »

Facile à dire. Le sol tremble. Un titan passe à deux pas sans nous prêter la moindre attention. Il est extrêmement rapide. Je pige pas. Un genre de super déviant ? Faudra que tu m'expliques. Tes cheveux me battent le visage. J'essaie de parler mais ma bouche est encore pâteuse. Je presse mon front contre ton dos pour me protéger du vent qui déferle et je sens que tu as un frisson bizarre. Mes mains sont resserrées sur ta taille.

« On approche des murs, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je ne m'inquiète pas.

* * *

« Décidément, la 104ème brigade a une veine de tous les diables, j'en reviens pas qu'on ait tous survécu à cette virée en enfer. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire, je... je suis toujours en vie. »

Toi et Conny que tu as gentiment aidé à se relever faites échos à mes pensées. Combien de chances on avait et combien de soldats plus expérimentés sont morts ? Ça donnerait presque envie de croire au destin. Du moins, de croire en ce pouvoir qu'a Eren et qui lui a permis de tous nous sauver au dernier moment.

Oui, beaucoup sont morts pour lui mais on en sait plus à présent. Je ne saurai pas quantifier objectivement si ça valait le coup, seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais si on peut tirer quelque chose de positif de cette hécatombe...

Eren n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, Jean, tu ne devrais pas l'accabler comme ça. Il le sait, que des gens meurent pour lui, il le sait que l'avenir est incertain et dépend de ses capacités. Je sais que tu ne fais que répondre à une question à laquelle ni Conny ni moi ne voulons répondre mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insister comme ça.

« Jean, te dit alors Eren, je trouve que tu la ramènes vachement depuis que tu as intégré le bataillon.

\- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi qui es devenu une chiffe molle ?

\- Ah non, je suis de l'avis d'Eren, t'as changé, toujours hyper sérieux et tout renchérit Conny.

\- En plus ça ne colle pas du tout avec ton air patibulaire. »

J'en rajoute une couche. Ce n'est ni drôle ni pertinent mais tout plutôt que de te laisser dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je cherche à faire mais j'ai besoin de te parler aussi, d'attirer ton attention. Tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié.

« Écoutez les gars... Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez au héros qui a sauvé votre Mikasa adorée... »

Tu croises mon regard un bref instant mais tu ne t'attardes pas. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tu t'adresses à celui qui t'a sauvé et sans Conny, Christa serait restée derrière. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine de la ramener à nos petits exploits personnels.

Surtout que, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment l'âme d'un soldat aguerri. Quand je suis « héroïque », ce n'est pas la survie de l'humanité que j'ai en tête.

* * *

Note aux charmants lecteurs : Vous le remarquerez, tous les titres de chapitres sont des citations :D Sinon on est encore en phase de justification en mode : sissi les gars, le Jearmin existe ! Il est bien là (juste à peine enfoui) mais après... on aura de la cochonnaillerie et plein de joyeusetés pendant les deux mois de battement avant Maria. Sérieusement, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que les événements depuis Trost tiennent en trois mois comme l'a dit Conny à l'avant dernier chap. Erwin annonçait un mois avant la première expédition extra muros, mettons que ça a duré un peu moins longtemps, et Jean et Armin disent que ça fait deux mois qu'Historia a été couronnée au chap 70. Ce qui veut dire que les événements entre la première expédition et le coup d'état se seraient déroulés sur genre... une ou deux semaines grand max quoi...

Maday...

De fait ne vous étonnez pas si mon rythme est soutenu :P


	3. Je plaisante

« T'es vraiment descendu du cheval ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour partir à pied ?

\- Oui.

\- Sur un terrain plein de titans ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec juste une lame pour leur faire face ?

\- Tu vas énumérer toutes les erreurs grossières que j'ai faite en tant que soldat formé pour le terrain ?

\- J'arrête, j'arrête. Mais Armin, admets que c'est un miracle que Levi t'ait intégré dans son escouade.

\- Tu peux parler. Si tu avais été à ma place et que Mikasa avait été à la tienne, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que moi. »

Tu te figes et je regrette immédiatement mes mots parce que je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment comparer la situation de Mikasa et toi avec la nôtre. Je ne sais pas trop où tu en es mais j'appellerai volontiers ça de l'amour même si ce n'est pas un amour très mature puisque tu la connais à peine. Moi, à côté, on ne peut pas dire que je sois amoureux de toi.

« Merci, en tous cas, tu me lâches enfin.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour me mettre sur le cheval ? »

Sérieusement ? C'est ça qui t'intéresse ?

J'ignore la question en me contentant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire. Depuis que nous avons rejoint ce trou perdu pour un calme relatif après l'enfer, dès qu'une discussion devient grave, nous dérivons sur des sujets légers. Un mécanisme d'auto défense psychologique je suppose. Si tu veux lancer un débat sur la question du cheval, à ta guise mais je pressens que ce sera une nouvelle excuse pour se moquer de ma faible condition physique alors je me dépêche de finir la vaisselle, notre corvée du jour, pour ne pas poursuivre cette discussion.

« Armin ? Je suis très sérieux. En prenant en compte les facteurs aggravants de ton gabarit, du mien, de celui du cheval et de mon état d'inconscience, il y avait 0,0000001 pourcent de chances pour que tu me hisses sur ce cheval. Alors dis moi ton secret. Tu lui avais appris à s'incliner ? »

Tu imites le major avec tes chiffres. Je suis sûr que c'est un genre de crime militaire tu sais mais je suis certain que même si le caporal chef Levi était là, il ne nous en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ne semble pas beaucoup croire à la hiérarchie.

Je réponds avec sérieux :

« On fait parfois preuve d'une énergie étonnante quand on s'y attend le moins... »

Tu me jettes un regard qui n'augure rien de bon et à peine ai-je posé la tasse que j'essuyais que tu te laisses tomber sur moi de tout ton poids. Je te repousse comme je peux mais tu es tellement lourd et on a projeté de l'eau par terre. Ca glisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Ma voix est plus aiguë que je ne le voudrai. Je tente de me maintenir mais en voulant épargner la vaisselle, je m'éloigne de la table et n'ayant plus aucun appui, je tombe et tu bascules sur moi. Tu es lourd. Et tu ris et c'est contagieux mais je n'ai pas envie de t'encourager. Crétin.

« Je voulais voir une démonstration de cette énergie au moment où on s'y attend le moins ! tu dis en roulant sur le côté pour me laisser me relever. »

Tu ris encore. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton visage détendu. En vérité, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la mort de Marco. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que tu perdais parfois ce froncement perpétuel des sourcils et que tu arrêtais de poser. Je me lève et je te tends la main.

« Le secret, Jean, je te dis avec sérieux, c'est qu'avec ta tête de cheval, tu as acquis la sympathie de ces bêtes qui te considèrent comme un genre de divinité. Je n'ai rien eu à faire. Mon cheval m'a expédié vers toi en me projetant d'une ruade et une fois le danger écarté, c'est lui qui nous a installé sur son dos tout seul. »

Tu es un instant perplexe à cause de mon sérieux, puis tu ris plus fort qu'avant en t'appuyant sur moi. C'est bizarre, mais maintenant, ça ne m'embête plus quand c'est toi qui touche.

* * *

On a reçu des ordres. On lève le camp. Adieu trou perdu.

Ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, le calme, Pas vrai ? L'atmosphère était de toute façon chargée de tension. Quand on plaisantait, Historia nous fixait avec ses yeux vides et il fallait toujours se relayer pour les tours de garde et demeurer vigilant quoi qu'il advienne. On avait pas le temps de faire du tricot malgré ce que suggérait Hansi.

Sasha a dit que ça lui rappelait l'ambiance de la caserne, quand on s'entraînait. Peut-être qu'elle l'a vécu comme ça mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'un siècle a passé depuis et je ne sais plus trop si j'apprécie la personne que j'étais à l'époque. Non. Ce n'était pas la même ambiance je pense et je n'avais pas ce sentiment diffus que je pouvais vraiment vous faire confiance.

J'aurai l'air fin si l'un d'entre nous s'avère être un titan infiltré. Ceci dit, ce serait un sacré exploit de nous surprendre encore après le coup que nous ont fait Reiner, Bertolt et Ymir. Après, on en sait rien, peut-être bien que Conny est aussi un titan vu que maintenant sa mère en est un.

C'est pas drôle je sais.

En prime, l'escouade d'Hansi est passé en nous annonçant entre autres mauvaises nouvelles que les titans avaient nécessairement des appuis à l'intérieur des murs. Ça semble logique mais quand même...

Pourquoi d'autres humains aideraient nos ennemis ?

« La cohésion de l'humanité est sans doute quelque chose de très artificiel que favorise l'opposition à un ennemi commun, tu me dis pendant qu'on prépare les munitions, je ne sais pas quel intérêt trouvent nos ennemis à aider les titans mais si intérêt il y a, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que certains sacrifient leurs semblables. »

Puis tu ajoutes :

« Je te rappelle que les intérêts de l'humanité te laissaient toi-même froid il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Ma décision n'engageait pas la vie de milliers de civils, je rétorque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que ton intégration dans le bataillon d'exploration fera une vraie différence et qu'en intégrant les brigades spéciales tu aurais effectivement sacrifié la vie des milliers de civils que tu vas sauver.

\- Ta confiance m'honore, je ne pense pas valoir autant, je dis.

\- Je mise sur le bon cheval. »

Tu plaisantes toujours sans avoir l'air de le faire exprès. C'est encore plus drôle comme ça mais peut-être que je ris si fort parce que je sais que ça me sera bientôt interdit.

Il faut y aller mais avant de filer en douce et pour ne pas regretter je te dis :

« Moi aussi, je mise sur toi. »

Tu me fais signe de me taire mais tu souris.

* * *

De là haut, on les voit qui s'agitent avec leurs torches. C'était moins une.

Ce ne sont pas des titans, mais la même sueur glacée trace un sillon dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas si ce sont eux qui me font peur ou la perspective de les affronter. Le caporal chef a la confiance du major alors je suis prêt à la suivre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'où on ira. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Je joue encore les doublures.

Plus jamais j'avais dit. Bien obligé. Mais pourquoi me choisit-on toujours pour doubler Eren ? On n'a rien en commun ! Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas seul à me ridiculiser. Toi, mon pauvre, on t'as mis dans dans une robe pour faire Historia et si le caporal ne leur avait pas dit de la fermer, Sasha et Conny en glousseraient encore. Ils font moins les fiers maintenant. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs des badauds on avance. La tension est palpable.

Trost ne s'arrange pas. C'est encore plus miteux qu'après le grand nettoyage avec les titans. Je me demande comment va ma mère. Ca fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai reçu des lettres avant ma première expédition puis plus rien. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écrit mais je suis pas vraiment facile à joindre. Je l'avais juste prévenue par courrier de ma décision d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire ni de croiser son regard.

C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais pensé à elle pendant la bataille de Trost. Elle ne vivait pas dans les zones les plus risquées, c'est vrai, mais c'est comme si je réalisais seulement maintenant que quelque chose pouvait lui arriver. C'est pas que je déteste ma mère. On a juste jamais rien eu en commun et puis, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je m'engage.

En tous cas, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question des risques qu'elle pouvait courir. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais montrée vulnérable devant moi. Je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point ne jamais se montrer vulnérable n'a rien d'évident.

* * *

Ne pas montrer sa vulnérabilité. Serrer les dents et ravaler ses larmes. Peut-être que ça ajouterait à la crédibilité de la scène de jouer les frêles jeunes filles éplorées mais je sais qu'Historia n'est pas comme ça et je ne suis pas comme ça. Je me force à garder la bouche fermée pour ne pas qu'il entende que ma voix mue. Je n'ai pas bronché quand on m'a dit de mettre la jupe et le postiche, je n'ai pas bronché quand il m'a attrapé comme un sac, quand il a serré les liens bien trop fort en ayant bien conscience de serrer bien trop fort juste pour me faire mal et je ne bronche pas, là, alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mon buste en imaginant une poitrine que je n'ai pas mais qu'il s'invente et qu'il se frotte contre la chaise comme un chien en rut. Je ne bronche pas mais c'est vraiment difficile. Quand bien même je ne suffisais pas bien que j'ai quand même une formation de soldat, toi et moi pourrions parfaitement nous libérer et l'immobiliser. Mais il y en a d'autres à côté et ils le laissent faire mais réagiraient en cas de problème et nous serions finis. Discrètement, pour ne pas penser à son haleine et à sa bave dans mon cou, je joue avec mes liens, anticipant le moment où je pourrai m'en débarasser. Je ne dois pas intervenir. Il a sa main sur ma joue et il essaie de me forcer à me tourner vers lui. Il veut que je crie. Je déteste qu'on me touche. Je déteste vraiment ça. Les gens font ça depuis que je suis petit parce que je suis « mignon » parce que je ressemble à une fille. C'est tellement humiliant. Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait pas. Je serre les dents. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les autres prennent les armes et se battent pour de vrai et que moi, je sers d'appât parce que c'est tout ce que je sais...

Non, j'ai dépassé ça. Je sais que je vaut mieux que ça. C'est juste que je suis blond et blanc comme Historia. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas contre moi. C'était le seul choix possible.

Mais il continue et sa sueur moite m'est imposée avec son haleine et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la bouche du titan et je ne peux pas arrêter mes yeux qui brûlent, cillent et débordent.

Et là je croise ton regard et tu détournes les yeux.

Et c'est encore pire de savoir que tu as vu ça, Jean. Les autres, je sais qu'ils surveillent, mais toi tu es en face et tu vois que je pleure et c'est encore pire.

* * *

Enfin.

Dès que je vois Mikasa et le caporal sortir des ombres comme deux divinités vengeresses, je me lève et je t'entends faire de même. On attrape nos liens et on se précipite vers eux. Ah ça ils ne s'y attendaient pas !

Sérieusement, j'aurai pas tenu une seconde de plus. C'était plus possible de te voir en baver comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Je suis désolé. C'était les ordres mais si je m'étais écouté...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, tu fais plus attention à Mikasa qu'au reste. C'est vrai que pour le coup, Sasha ne s'est pas montrée très adroite ou plutôt, s'est montrée trop adroite en visant le pétoire que ce type essayait d'attraper, le transperçant d'une flèche à deux doigts de la main de Mikasa.

Tu as engueulé Sasha mais tu penses vraiment que Mikasa risquait quelque chose. Tu penses vraiment qu'il faille s'inquiéter pour Mikasa spécifiquement ?

Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai séché mes stupides larmes et je me tiens bien debout. L'énergie est revenue et je ne tremble pas. Ou presque.

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à me soucier d'elle. Elle n'a besoin de personne cette fille. Elle se rend à peine compte que j'existe et ne m'adresse la parole que quand il s'agit d'Eren. Même toi, Armin, ya des moments où je me demande si elle en a quelque chose à fiche. Elle t'ignore superbement alors que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Moi j'ose pas aller vers toi. J'ai peur de te vexer. Peut-être qu'elle sait que ça te vexerait. Peut-être. Je sais pas. J'ai du mal à réfléchir clairement.

Le caporal t'ordonne de resserrer le bâillon du pervers. Tu commences et je vois que ta main n'a rien de sûr et...

« J'ai tout entendu, il te crache, en vérité, t'es un garçon. C'est ta faute ce qui m'arrive. Avant, j'étais normal mais maintenant... regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis. »

Putain il a juste... Il a... Tu t'es figé et je t'écarte doucement en posant ma main sur mon épaule.

« Pousse toi je m'en occupe. »

* * *

De retour au calme dans une vieille ferme isolée avec Historia et Eren, on peut dire que la mission était plus ou moins un succès. On était sous tension alors Sasha et Conny essaient de se détendre comme ils peuvent ils se foutent de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire tripoter les seins, Armin ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? »

Ils ne sont pas méchants et la plupart du temps, ce sont même de bons camarades mais là, je n'en peux vraiment plus et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Et toi, tu t'énerves.

« Je savais que vous étiez cons mais alors, vous m'impressionnez à chaque fois un peu plus ! Nouveau pallier atteint, bravo les génies ! Vous trouvez vraiment ça drôle bordel ? Tu trouves ça drôle Sasha ? Tu faisais moins la maligne pourtant quand les types de Trost s'approchaient un peu trop près de toi avant qu'on se fasse attraper. »

Tu fais quelques pas.

« Vous me dégoûtez sérieux !

\- Oh, c'est bon Jean, on plaisante, pas vrai Armin ? »

Eren ne pose aucune question. Il ne veut pas savoir et il a autre chose à penser. Il regarde la clé qu'il garde autour du cou. Et Mikasa, à ses côtés, le surveille, lui. C'est bête mais je me sens vraiment seul. Je serre les lèvres et puis, soudain, je sens ta main sur mon épaule.

« Ça va ? tu chuchotes à moitié en te penchant vers moi. »

Ça ne me dérange pas quand c'est toi qui me touches et qui te penche et quand c'est ton haleine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Conny et Sasha retiennent des gloussements. Je devrais peut-être me forcer à plaisanter mais comme tu es avec moi je me dis que ce n'est pas grave, juste un peu, de se sentir mal pour si peu.

Ça m'a fait mal que tu as détourné la tête alors qu'il me touchait parce que je pensais que c'était parce que ça te dégoûtait et que tu ne supportais pas mais je réalise à présent que si tu as détourné les yeux, c'était sûrement parce que tu savais que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Jean.

« Armin ? »

Tu le dis doucement. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais parler si doucement. Et tes sourcils ne sont pas froncés comme d'habitude. Ton visage est détendu. J'esquisse un semblant de sourire.

Et là, les premiers cris retentissent.

* * *

Juste en dessous de nous, nos supérieur hiérarchiques sont en trains de torturer un homme.

J'ai des sueurs froide à cette idée et mes poings sont si crispés que mes ongles entaillent la paume de mes mains. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher :

« Ça y est. C'est parti. La vache, pour affronter des titans j'étais préparé psychologiquement mais là on ne sait même plus qui est l'ennemi. Je suis complètement paumé. »

Conny a les mains crispés sur les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Sasha est tendue comme un arc. Historia a les yeux exorbités. Même Mikasa serre les lèvres. Je sais pas d'où Eren sort son attitude posée mais il explique calmement ce qu'on sait déjà tous. Nos adversaires sont humains cette fois et on prépare un coup d'état. Merci monsieur évidence. Je ne sais pas comment le cerner. Plus ça va et plus il semble prendre ses distances avec le monde qui l'entoure. Il a passé son temps à tripoter sa clé là. Je veux dire, toi, son ami, tu avais l'air hyper mal mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Bon sang ce qu'il m'énerve, lui. Ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

Et toi... toi... mais je ne sais pas non plus d'où tu sors ces plaisanteries là. Je me rappelle que tu avais l'air si choqué quand je parlais de tuer nos supérieurs hiérarchiques irresponsables dans la forêt, quand on attendait que le titan féminin soit capturé. Mais tu es mille fois pire que moi pour ce qui est de dire des trucs glauques. Orchestrer un accident pour manipuler les foules, tuer des civils pour le plus grand bien...

« Je plaisante, tu dis avec un sourire crispé. »

T'as une tronche de titan quand tu souris comme ça.

« Wahou, je dis pour rompre le silence, tu sais que tu vires bizarre, toi, depuis que tu t'es fait tripoter par l'autre pervers ? »

Tu baisses les yeux. J'aurai pas dû dire ça. Eren et Mikasa disent que t'as toujours été comme ça et c'est pas le moment mais je serai presque jaloux de constater qu'ils te connaissent toujours mieux que moi malgré ce qu'on a vécu.

Les cris continuent en bas et tu dis d'un ton lugubre ce qu'on sait tous déjà.

« Nous ne sommes plus des gens biens. »

* * *

La main sur mon épaule, tu me réveilles pour mon tour de garde. J'ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si je dormais vraiment. Jean. Je n'y arrive pas. Je te laisse la place dans le sac de couchage. Prépare toi à souffrir, entre ce qu'on entend d'en bas et Eren qui s'agite, tu ne risques pas de fermer l'oeil. Tu attrapes mon poignet juste un moment, et tu sembles sur le point de dire quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. Il s'est passé tant de choses ces dernières vingt quatre heures, si on devait les analyser on en aurait pour une semaine. Je prends ton fusil et ta main un instant à mon tour et on se regarde dans la pénombre pendant un instant. Puis tu fais cette espèce de grimace crispée et on se sépare. Tu te couches et j'enfile un manteau. Il fait froid.

* * *

Deux jours sous tension. L'opération pour capturer le père Reiss a échoué. Évidemment. On ne gagne jamais qu'à moitié dans le bataillon d'exploration. Comme si tout ça avait jamais eu une chance de bien finir. Le caporal a torturé ces types pour rien faut croire. Nous sommes recherchés, nous, son escouade. Le commerçant de Trost que le caporal avait rallié à notre cause et qui devait faire mine de livrer Eren et Historia été tué et on nous a tout mis sur le dos. Évidemment.

Seul le caporal est reconnaissable dans l'avis de recherche ceci-dit et il se déplace par la voie des airs, nous contactant épisodiquement ou envoyant ceux de l'escouade d'Hansi Zoë nous prévenir. Une chance qu'on ne soit pas des têtes connues, on passe encore inaperçus et on a pu se mêler à la foule. Ca fait deux jours qu'on ne dort plus vraiment. On se terre dans les ruelles sous nos stupides chapeaux et nos capes et quand on marche un peu pour trouver juste de quoi boire et manger, on fait vite, un par un, en surprenant ces privilégiés de nobles du centre qui parlent de nous et de la menace que représente le bataillon d'exploration.

Ils n'en ont pas assez d'être idiots ? Comment ces imbéciles et leur situations de larves abruties par la propagande ont pu un jour me faire rêver ?

Eren et Historia ont été repérés mais je me demande si on réussira à les choper. A ce stade, on ne prie plus pour la réussie du plan initial mais pour parvenir à réparer les pots cassés.

Pourtant, malgré la situation désespérée, hors de question que je suive aveuglément le caporal timbré et même le major. Quoi que tu dises, Armin ! Je ne tuerais pas et même Conny, qui n'est jamais le dernier pour me chercher, m'approuve. Je sais que t'es un peu timbré dans ton genre mais t'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Historia ? Je veux bien qu'on ait pas le choix mais de là à la brutaliser comme ça.

Et maintenant, il va falloir tuer...

« L'heure n'est pas aux états d'âmes, on a besoin de rester concentrés ! »

Tu m'assènes ça et je me sens comme un gamin pris en faute. Une part de moi voudrais avoir raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réaliser que la situation est particulière. On ne lutte pas contre les titans mais d'autres humains, on est recherché et Eren et Historia sont aux mains de l'ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire entre ça et se retrouver coincé dans la gueule d'un monstre. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je ne sais pas qui j'affronte et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais mourir. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas tuer. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tuer. Même si on m'en donne l'ordre.

J'aurai vraiment l'air bête à mourir comme ça face à un humain. C'est mauvais de partir avec ce genre d'incertitudes, très mauvais. Tu le sais comme moi et tu fais ton possible pour rester bêtement optimiste mais moi, l'optimisme, ça me rassure plus. Marco est mort, tu te rappelles, et celui-là, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de broyer du noir.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça dégénère comme ça ?

\- Jean ! »

Les ennemis pleuvent et ils tirent avec leurs équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle à flingues. Le caporal en a déjà tué deux. Il est lui-même couvert de sang. Le reste de l'escouade y est vraisemblablement passé. Prise par suprise.

Alors vraiment, ils prévoyaient ce genre d'affrontements ? Des équipements pareils ne feraient rien face aux titans. Quand ils ne sont pas là ces monstres, les humains ne manquent manifestement pas d'imagination pour se faire du tort. Il y a des moments où il vaut mieux ne pas réfléchir à cette humanité pour laquelle on se bat. Qu'est-ce qu'un titan face à la torture. Il n'éprouve pas de plaisir à faire du mal, lui, en tous cas.

Jean. Tes mains tremblent sur ton fusil. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'avoir des doutes ? T'étais le premier à partir perdant et maintenant tu t'étonnes ! Idiot.

* * *

Pitié, qu'elle ne bouge pas ! Qu'elle m'obéisse. Si Mikasa n'avait pas été là tu serais déjà mort mais je la maudis de ne pas l'avoir achevée à ma place. Tu cries encore mon nom. Je bascule et je vois son flingue face à moi. Elle hésite. Dans la frénésie tout semble ralentir. Bon sang.

« Jean ! »

Mikasa crie mon nom tiens. C'est ironique qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi au tout dernier moment.

La fille me fixe. Les lèvres serrées. La main tremblante. On dirait moi. Puis, doucement, je la vois basculer, s'amollir et déjà, elle n'existe plus.

C'est pas Mikasa qui l'a tuée.

C'est toi.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs** : Je sais que l'arc politique a déçu pas mal de gens mais je dois dire que c'est en le lisant en entier après avoir lâché le manga pendant quelques temps que j'ai vraiment pris conscience qu'SNK c'était de la BOMBE et que j'ai tout relu et rerelu passionnément.

Voilà.

C'est un moment très intéressant pour tous les personnages et qui les fait profondément grandir... en particulier mes deux petits préférés gnéhé mais aussi Eren, Hansi, Erwin and Levi que je ne peux aborder que de loin dans cette fic ^^' Bref c'est fascinant et ma scène préférée dans TOUT le manga c'est Armin qui gerbe juste après la scène que je viens de décrire. Sissi... Armin qui gerbe. J'ai failli en pleurer la première fois ^^' Ça change tellement de la réaction d'Eren et Mikasa après leur meurtre (un truc que j'ai longtemps reproché à Isayama mais il a conscience qu'Eren est pas très réaliste, ce mec a l'air tellement humble et intelligent en itw... o_o viens en France Isayama-san !)

Breyf que vous dire d'autre... Je me pose sincèrement la question de comment Armin a hissé Jean sur le cheval et La réaction de Jean face à Sasha qui tire à quelques centimètres de Mikasa c'est la dernière démonstration qu'on a eu des sentiments de Jean à son égard alors pour moi, c'est clair, il est enfin passé à autre chose and it's time to ship! All aboard!


	4. Désolé

« Toi aussi ça t'a fait ça Mikasa ? »

J'ai tué quelqu'un et c'est auprès d'elle que je m'excuse. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Vraiment tué. Je pensais que je ne pourrai pas. Que je n'aurai pas le temps de tirer avant qu'elle ne te tue. La perspective était atroce mais je n'ai pas hésité. Je ne pensais même pas que ça te sauverai même si je ne pouvais pas imaginer te perdre.

* * *

Je n'imaginais pas possible de me détester plus qu'après Trost mais c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Je me sens tellement idiot, Armin. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voie pleurer et c'est pas le moment de t'approcher mais quand Mikasa me passe son fusil pour que je prenne mon tour de garde et qu'elle m'indique que tu es toujours dehors, j'hésite. Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois près de toi ou pas ? Est-ce que tu me tolèreras alors que je suis responsable, que tu as tué par ma faute et que tu es si vulnérable...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je te regarde de loin qui vomit tes tripes en sanglotant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Armin ? Je voudrai remonter le temps et lui plomber le crâne sans hésiter pour t'éviter de le faire.

* * *

Pourquoi ai-je tiré le premier ? Comment ai-je pu te sauver, je n'aurai pas dû avoir le temps ? Tu n'arrives pas à répondre à ma question, tu te crispes, tu t'excuses encore mais le caporal le fait à ta place. Oui, elle a hésité. Elle a hésité sans doute parce que toi, tu avais hésité parce que vous êtes encore humains contrairement à moi. Vous êtes encore intègres.

* * *

Tu ne prêtes pas attention à mes excuses mais je les réitèrerai autant qu'il le faudra, Armin, je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Tu m'as sauvé trois fois déjà. La prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour. Tu n'auras plus à tuer qui que ce soit, je prendrai tout sur moi, pour toi, parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu souffres à cause de moi.

* * *

C'était un choix rationnel. Le caporal l'a dit. Il a avancé que je m'étais montré « lucide » que j'avais « compris » et que notre fuite avait pu se faire grâce à ma présence d'esprit. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas à la mission que je pensais à ce moment-là, Jean, je dois l'admettre. Je ne pensais pas en perte d'effectifs et en probabilités.

Je pensais à toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je ne veux pas. Ca fait longtemps. Même si je ne le savais pas. Toi, spécifiquement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. Je me rappelle ce que le « pervers » comme tu l'appelles, m'a dit :

« Avant j'étais normal. »

Avant... avant seules les femmes l'excitaient, c'est ça. C'est pas normal d'aimer un homme autant que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te tripoter Jean, c'est pas comme si je voulais qu'on...

Mais je sais que quand Mikasa a tué la première fois, c'était pour Eren. Moi, c'est pour toi.

Et je m'en veux tellement et je me sens tellement mal mais sans doute moins que si je n'avais rien fait.

* * *

On avance dans les bois, attendant une ouverture auprès des soldats des brigades spéciales qui battent la forêt. Pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de pleurer plus. Le caporal a dit que j'avais peut-être raison. Oui, refuser de tuer est sans doute très noble et digne mais comme disait Bertolt : « quelqu'un doit se salir les mains » et c'est toi qui a souillé les tiennes pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive.

De toute façon, on l'a vu avec eux, les titans et les humains ne sont pas si différents. Pourquoi tuer les uns plutôt que les autres ? Hein ? Mes mains tremblent sur mon fusil.

« Je crois qu'on a assez marché, tu dis, puis tu ajoutes avec un sourire triste une fois de plus, je joue les appât. Avant ça me vexait mais maintenant, je crois que ce n'est pas si mal d'être juste un appât. »

Juste un appât. Armin... Tu fuis mon regard. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

* * *

Tu t'excuses encore. Il va falloir arrêter.

« Armin, j'ai juste... Je suis désolé...

\- Tu as déjà dit ça devant le caporal et il a rendu parfaitement clair que ce n'était pas la peine de s'excuser, je dis froidement sans parvenir à te regarder, c'était mon choix et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Tu me regardes mais je ne parviens à te rendre la pareille que quand tu détournes à ton tour les yeux pour fixer la forêt étendue en contrebas. On attend un signal.

« Tu sais quoi ? tu demandes avec un sourire grimaçant, Marco m'a dit une fois que j'avais la trempe d'un commandant parce que je suis faible. Au moins, il n'avait pas tort pour le côté « faible. »

\- C'est pas aussi simple et je sais que tu en as conscience, je rétorque, on ne vit pas dans un monde où les faibles meurent et où les forts survivent. Tu penses que Marco était faible ? Que nos camarades morts l'ont mérité ? Mieux que ça, tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de fort ? »

Je serre les dents. Je n'aime pas parler de ça, même avec lui je n'en parle pas, mais puisque tu évoques Marco et te complais dans ta faiblesse, à mon tour :

« Je suis vivant parce qu'Eren était prêt à mourir pour moi ! Donc je comprends tout à fait ce que tu traverses. »

Un bref silence entre nous. Ni toi, ni moi ne regardons plus l'un vers l'autre. Il y a des moments où se regarder et se dire les choses, tout ça en même temps, c'est trop dur.

« Pour certains, c'est plus facile de mourir que de se salir les mains, tu lâches finalement.

\- Ni Eren ni moi ne sommes comme ça ! Nous ne voulons pas mourir, j'affirme en me tournant vers toi, parfois, on dit des choses comme « je mourrai plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un » moi je ne dirai jamais ça. »

Nos regards se happent l'un l'autre une fraction de seconde puis je détourne mon visage vers le sol.

« Oui mais... »

Tu hésites.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as pas été directement menacé. Oui, tu nous as tous sauvé et tu as pris une décision sensée mais... basiquement... Tu devais choisir...

\- Je devais choisir entre elle et toi et oui, je t'ai choisi. C'était un choix évident, un choix sensé... »

Je répète mécaniquement ce mot « sensé ». Je n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'il en est vraiment et ce qui me rend si hésitant et indécis. Cette vérité incongrue qui n'a pas sa place dans notre opération ni dans notre lien de camarades. Je n'arrive pas à dire que la décision n'était pas si « sensée ». Je n'arrive pas à admettre que si, ça a tout à voir avec toi...

Tu me regardes. Tu attends.

* * *

Tu te tournes vers moi, effroyablement lentement. n'aime pas te voir si hésitant mais je préfère encore ça au masque de froideur que tu affiches pour éviter qu'on te devine.

« Et je dois dire que j'ai beau regretter sa mort, c'est un fardeau avec lequel je devrai vivre, j'ai beau... regretter ça... Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé et je ne le regretterai jamais. »

Ton regard est franc mais dénué de cette obstination crispée qu'on te voit habituellement. Tu ne regrettes donc vraiment pas que je sois vivant même si pour ça, tu l'as tuée, elle. Je ne devrai pas m'en réjouir aussi égoïstement mais je le fais parce que dans toute la merde dans laquelle on patauge, avec toute la tension à venir, durant ce bref instant entre nous je comprends. Je réalise que nous ne sommes pas de simples camarades.

Seulement... il faut que je sois franc aussi. Je me détourne une fois encore pour ne pas te voir quand tu entendras ce que je dirai :

« J'aimerai pouvoir affirmer que je te rendrai la pareille mais...

\- Mais tu penses que tu es trop faible, tu m'interromps avec nervosité, je pensais ça aussi. Ce n'est pas la question. La vérité c'est qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable avant d'avoir à le faire. Je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes plus des gens bien et... et peut-être que ne pas la tuer était une bonne décisi...

\- Je me fiche de ces grandes questions éthiques ! »

Stoppé dans ton élan, tu me fixes avec étonnement. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler fort alors je baisse aussitôt la voix sans détourner mes yeux de toi. On a assez tergiversé sur la morale. On est assez souvent passés à deux doigts de se perdre il est temps d'être un peu...

Honnêtes...

« Je veux juste juste savoir si je t'aurai sauvé si la situation avait été inversée parce que... parce que... »

J'inspire. Je sue plus que face à un titan... ou au moins autant.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu meures... »

C'est dit et je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce que tu penses. Je baisse les yeux et je précise :

« Je ne veux pas que toi, tu meures... Toi en particulier. »

* * *

Moi en particulier. Ta phrase se répercute en moi mais je voudrai que tu la redises, juste pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas. Tu avales ta salive, les bras croisés, tu trembles encore des mains. Moi aussi mais je me tends vers toi. Je te touche, posant mes doigts sur ta cape et me perdant dans ses plis à défaut de t'agripper toi. A défaut de te dire aussi que je ne veux pas te perdre même si ça, tu l'as compris. Ma voix n'a rien de ferme quand je déclare à mi voix :

« Toi... et moi... on devrait essayer de survivre... »

Tu tournes lentement ton visage vers moi. Tu es si hésitant, si fébrile. Je perds complètement mes moyens.

« Bien sûr, c'est le destin de l'humanité qui compte le plus, mais peut-être que... qu'on pourrait... Peut-être... »

Tu es si proche. Tellement proche. Tu te penches et je me tends et on s'avance l'un vers l'autres, un milimètre à la fois. A ce stade, je ne peux plus te regarder alors je ferme les yeux. Puis on entend le signal.

Il est temps d'y aller.

* * *

« C'est ici que les brigades centrales ont établi leur repaire, je ne pensais pas qu'on les localiserait aussi vite. C'est grâce à nos deux indics ainsi qu'à toi, Jean... »

Bon sang, les appréciations du caporal ne font pas de mal mais le coup que m'a assénée l'autre bougresse résonne encore dans ma tête. Elle me rappelle Mikasa, tiens, elle doit vraiment l'aimer l'autre sosie d'Eren à l'affreuse coupe de cheveux pour frapper comme ça. Et je suis sûr que cet idiot ne se rend compte de rien. Yen a qui ont de la chance et qui ne s'en rendent pas compte. Qui ne réalisent pas qu'on veille sur eux, constamment. Moi, je sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Tu vois Armin, t'es pas le seul à avoir des talents d'acteurs. Je crois que j'ai pas mal réussi mon numéro de fou dangereux. Maintenant, on est sûr de ce que nos alliés valent. Les menaces, ya que ça de vrai. N'est-ce pas ?

Ceci dit, menacer sans penser vraiment à tuer, c'est encore facile. C'est ce que j'ai fait à cette fille que tu as tué et elle a vu clair dans mon jeu. Là, manifestement, j'étais plus convainquant. Tu aurais dû le voir supplier, Eren numéro 2, il se pissait dessus. C'est les brigades spéciales ça, ça les ramollit.

Il a lâché son couteau quand je lui ai demandé de le faire comme preuve de confiance. Il est comme Eren ou plutôt, il est comme le Eren des débuts. Son idéalisme frise la naïveté.

Ceci dit, je crois que je commence à reprendre un semblant de confiance. Peut-être bien qu'on s'en sortira et après on rediscutera de tout ça, d'accord ?

* * *

Tu as réussi à tirer, Jean, tu as tiré. Ces types des brigades centrales ne seront qu'estropiés et peut-être même qu'ils se rétabliront mais c'était ta faute et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était nécessaire. Pas le choix.

Je crois.

Le type a beau dire que ces gens étaient innocents, du moins certains d'entre eux, on n'avait pas le temps de faire le tri. Tu n'y es pour rien. N'y pense pas s'il te plaît. Tes mains tremblent encore plus qu'avant, Jean. Je ne peux pas tous les tuer pour toi même si j'aimerai bien. Je ne serai pas aussi précis, pas aussi doué. Tu es bon à ça même si ça ne te plait pas de le constater.

Je crains le moment où tu devras tuer. Je serai là, je te promets. Je ne saurai ni quoi faire ni quoi dire mais je serai là.

On s'en sortira et on en parlera.

Ou peut-être justement qu'on ne parlera pas parce qu'on a déjà trop discuté.

Si tu veux.

Nos regards se croisent. Le caporal a fait le choix qu'on avait déjà fait, il insiste, il n'accepte pas les marchandages du gradé qui veut le pousser à se sacrifier pour nous. Qui lui dit même qu'il intercédera pour qu'il puisse mourir « en douceur ». Comme si le caporal en avait quelque chose à faire ! Le gradé essaie de le prendre par les sentiments parce que, crois le ou non, Jean, mais le caporal tient à ses hommes. On l'a bien vu quand il a perdu l'escouade qui nous a précédés.

Mais il sait que notre choix est fait. Le leur aussi.

* * *

J'ai quand même du mal avec ses méthodes, au caporal. J'essaie de me dire que c'est nécessaire mais les os qui craquent et les dents qui sautent, j'avoue que je m'en passerai bien.

Tu as vu que je tremblais. Me juge pas s'il te plaît, je fais ce que je peux. Vraiment.

Il a l'air tellement certain qu'on finira pendus, l'autre. Tu y crois aussi ? Ce serait vraiment une mort lamentable. Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait sur les pendus en plus ? Pourquoi je pense à ça moi, maintenant ? On dirait Reiner. Toujours une parole inapropriée au pire moment.

Pourquoi je pense à Reiner ?

Armin. Je préfèrerai penser à toi mais je divague tout seul.

C'est pas vrai. Sasha vient de repérer du mouvement.

* * *

Le chef d'escouade Hansi Zoë et les deux jeunes des brigades spéciales ont émergé. Le renversement a réussi. Nous sommes lavés de nos crimes. Légitime défense. Je sais que ça ne nous rend pas moins coupable mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauter de joie avec les autres.

Evidemment, ça ne dure pas. Restent Eren et Historia et cette perspective affreuse qu'il se fasse dévorer. Sur le chemin vers l'endroit où ils sont retenus, j'essaie d'assimiler toutes les informations que nous lâche le chef d'escouade. L'histoire des Reiss, ce qu'on dit Reiner, Bertolt et Ymir et dont Eren s'est souvenu au dernier moment. Qu'est-ce que tout ça implique pour Eren ? Plus on en apprend sur lui et moins j'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je me doute bien qu'il n'est lui-même pas au courant de sa véritable nature et de ce qu'elle sous tend.

Malgré tout ce qu'on a à penser et le fait qu'il faille se concentrer, sur la route, sur les chevaux, sur l'épreuve à venir, mon regard revient parfois vers toi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Est-ce que ça va ? Jean ?

* * *

C'est comme toi et la binoclarde l'aviez prévu et malgré notre infériorité numérique, les gaz, les flammes et les signaux sèment un vent de panique dans les rangs ennemis. Il est pas dit qu'on s'en sortira mais l'essai est plutôt glorieux. Je dois me concentrer. Je me rappelle de ce que tu nous as expliqué sur leur matériel de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. La faiblesse, c'est que leurs tirs vont de paire avec les mouvements des câbles. Autrement dit, on est hors de portée s'ils sont dos à nous. Il s'agit de tirer parti de l'angle mort à présent malgré les difficultés qu'on a nous même dans ce brouillard qui pique les yeux et brûle la gorge. L'espace est large, je m'en sors facilement. S'il n'y avait pas toute cette fumée qu'on a balancé, ce serait vraiment un terrain idéal pour la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Bien plus que les villes et les plaines avec ces hautes colonnes.

J'ai repéré un type devant. Pris dans le gaz, à l'aveugle, il a l'humour du désespoir : « Encore ?! Putain, vous voulez nous transformer en viande fumée. »

J'enfonce la lame. Au dernier moment, il se retourne vers moi. Il a l'air surpris.

Faut pas que j'y pense. Ce ne sont pas des personnes. Ce ne sont pas des humains...

* * *

Vous m'avez laissé derrière avec le chef d'escouade. C'était logique mais je peux dire que les dernières heures n'ont pas été évidentes.

J'ai cru que c'était fini. Je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir, à envisager, à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer. Le sol s'est ouvert et ce titan gigantesque et enflammé en est sorti sans nous prêter la moindre attention.

Et puis, Eren et Mikasa sont remontés. Toujours vivants tous les deux. Et Historia et Conny et toi... et Sasha et le caporal.

Tous vivants.

* * *

Je sais qu'il a échappé de peu à la mort mais si tu pouvais éviter de le coller ton Eren, ce serait pas plus mal. Je veux dire... on a tous failli y passer, il n'est pas le seul. Et puis là, on dirait Mikasa. Pourquoi ce type plait tellement aux gens intéressants ?

On attend, en haut des murs, l'arrivée du titan qu'est devenu Rod Reiss, le père d'Historia. Alors oui, je sais que la journée n'est pas finie et que je devrai avoir d'autres idées en tête mais vu que tu replonges dans ta dépendance d'Eren, excuse-moi de la ramener un peu quand ce crétin ose demander à Sasha pourquoi elle n'a pas d'appétit. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir nom de dieu !

« Ouais, je me demande pourquoi personne n'a le cœur a bouffer, je lâche, peut-être parce qu'on a été obligé de tuer des gens... »

On aurait l'appétit coupé à moins. Eren s'étonne. Imbécile.

« Il s'est passé un tas de choses et même là, la journée n'est pas terminée, je dis, anticipant ses questions, même si tout sera bientôt fini si on arrive à s'en sortir. »

* * *

« Un tas de choses »... il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, Jean. Tu ne peux pas te concentrer, un peu ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas ma vie accroché à ton bras qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Tu m'agaces. Je réponds sans te jeter un regard histoire de te rappeler les enjeux :

« Mais si on échoue, l'humanité sera coincée à jouer à un infernal jeu de cache-cache avec ce titan à l'intérieur des murs... »

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs** : Je publie vite chers lecteurs vu que la fic était déjà finie à la publication du chap 2 en fait ^^. J'espère que vous suivez et au passage, je peux vous dire que Les Ailes Parallèles fera sept chapitres en tout. :D

Sinon, j'ai d'abord fait une version BD du dialogue de Jean et Armin dans la forêt (ce chapitre est genre mon préféré de tout SNK, je le trouve vraiment poignant et vu que j'avais fait le reproche à Isayama de mal traiter le trauma à cause d'Eren le meurtrier de 9 ans en mode Yolo, là, avec Armin puis Jean qui sont amenés à tuer, j'ai eu mon content d'Angst... o_o les pauvres... :'( )

Bref je vous mets le lien avec des parenthèses à la place des points si vous voulez jeter un oeil à la BD (en anglais) mirandafandomette(tumblr)com/post/126094698940/jearmin-week-day-5-blood-sweat-and-tears-i

Et erhm... sinon... que dire... on va bientôt arriver aux DEUX MOIS qui suivent le couronnement et ce sera une période bien remplie Yay !


	5. Avant j'étais normal

Historia a tué son père. La mission a réussi rapidement. Sans anicroche.

Ça fait presque bizarre une victoire facile dans le bataillon d'exploration.

Retour à la caserne. Bon sang. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'on n'avait pas dormi ? J'ai perdu le compte. Bon, ce n'est pas un palais mais on ne se plaint pas. Depuis le temps. Je tombe comme une masse. C'était un long cauchemar qui finit par un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand je me lève, ton lit est vide. Celui d'Eren aussi. Conny dort encore. Je m'habille rapidement et je descend. Il n'y a personne dans la salle commune en bas mais de la fenêtre, je vous vois sur les marches à l'entrée. Le jour se lève et vous n'êtes que des silhouettes mais je vous reconnais. Vous discutez à mi voix et évidemment, je n'ai toujours pas ma place là-dedans. C'est comme si on ne pouvait être proche que quand il n'était pas là.

Dans quelques jours, Historia sera couronnée reine. Une de moins dans la 104. Marco est mort, Annie est toujours dans son cercueil, Reiner, Bertolt et Ymir sont au delà des murs. J'ai croisé Daz tiens. C'est sans doute le plus piètre soldat de la garnison. Il a fait comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Mon « regard patibulaire » sans doute. Pourtant il aurait tout intérêt à être sympa avec moi. Pour ainsi dire, je commence à avoir des contacts.

Bon sang, ça me fait chier que tu restes avec Eren. Je remonte. Conny dort toujours. Si je m'écoutais, je lui balancerai un truc pour me défouler mais j'ai plus douze ans.

* * *

Le caporal est déjà reparti. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de dormir. Il cherche Kenny Ackerman. Mikasa aurait sans doute aimé y aller aussi mais au fond elle préfère être auprès d'Eren. Nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup mais il nous inquiète. Ce qu'il a appris sur son passé, son père, ce qui lui est arrivé avec Rod Reiss et Historia... Ça a mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il est à un cheveu de s'effondrer.

« C'est comme si je ne savais plus rien, m'a-t-il dit ce matin, comme si je réalisais seulement maintenant à quel point j'étais négligeable. »

Il avait le don de s'aveugler Eren mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'admirais. Ne pas se rendre compte qu'on est faible donne une certaine force, quoi qu'on dise. Eren. Il se donnait des claques sur le mur avant de se changer en titan. Il sait qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, il sait qu'il n'est pas une erreur et que son père, quoi qu'il ait accompli d'horrible, voulait sauver l'humanité, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se détester et ça, vraiment, je comprends. Donc oui ça m'aurait fait mal de le perdre, quoi que tu en penses. Arrête de nous jeter ces regards méchants de loin, Jean. Si tu veux me parler. Viens.

On a à faire. Le couronnement à quadriller mais aussi des commémorations, des enterrement, une réévaluation des stocks sans compter nos rapports sur les derniers jours, une visite médicale, un tas de papiers à remplir, un tas de sales souvenirs à se remémorer. Pas étonnant que le caporal se soit aussitôt imposé une autre tâche, ce genre de formalités doit l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Le chef d'escouade Zoë est toujours alité et le major est pris dans la tourmente de la politique. Le caporal est seul. Eren est seul et c'est pour ça que je dois être là pour lui puisque je le peux.

* * *

Ça y est. Historia a été couronnée reine et on a assisté à l'événement aux premières loges. Nous étions, selon ses dires, sa « garde personnelle ».

Directement après la cérémonie, elle est allée droit sur le caporal et lui a filé un pain bien mérité vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était vraiment drôle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait. Eren l'en aurait presque découragée ce mollasson mais le caporal a souri et nous a remerciés et l'espace d'un instant on a oublié que les soldats qu'on avait brûlé, cette fois, on était en partie responsables de leur mort.

Quand je vois le nombre de cadavres et quand je me rends compte qu'on s'en est tous tirés, je réalise à quel point c'est miraculeux.

Les derniers événements donnent des ailes à Historia en tous cas. Elle m'impressionne et me surprend dans le bon sens. Elle n'a rien de la « déesse » toujours serviable et émotive qu'on a rencontrée. Elle se pose là comme dirait ma mère. Il faut que je profite du mois de calme qui s'annonce pour aller la voir d'ailleurs. Ça fait vraiment longtemps.

On festoie en petit comité. Enfin petit est relatif mais vue la foule rassemblée dehors, c'est petit. Il y a quelques gratte-papier, le fils Reeves, des chef d'industries, des dirigeants de districts, des hauts dignitaires, les gradés de l'armée... et nous. C'est important aussi je suppose... pour le moral. On a tellement travaillé cette dernière semaine. J'ai l'impression qu'un millénaire à passé.

Sasha mange ce qu'elle peut, Historia se fait tenir la jambe par des types en costume mais répond avec assurance et Conny, un peu trop gai, a entamé une danse bizarre avec l'assistant du chef d'escouade, Moblit. Comme même Eren s'efforce de cacher qu'il broie du noir et que Mikasa reste avec lui, tu te permets de venir vers moi. Je te regarde mais seulement du coin de l'œil. Tu t'adosses au mur à côté de moi. On n'est pas vraiment seuls mais dans l'agitation, ce n'est pas comme si on prêtait vraiment attention à nous. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis les derniers événements. On a échangé des regards, pas plus et je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois y lire. Quelques fois, on dirait que tu m'en veux.

« On est allé voir Hansi Zoë tout à l'heure, tu dis, tu sais qu'elle s'est faufilée en douce dans la foule pour voir le couronnement ? En tous cas, elle sera bientôt rétablie et d'ici la fin de la semaine, Eren reprendra les expérimentations. Ca le soulage de se sentir utile. »

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas que je me fiche d'Eren mais j'ai d'autres choses en tête.

« Mikasa aimerait qu'il puisse se reposer plus longtemps, tu poursuis.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas mais elle pense à elle aussi ? Elle a reparlé avec le caporal de leur supposé lien de parenté ?

\- Pas que je sache. »

Tu enfouies ton nez dans le verre que tu tiens à la main. Un verre en verre. Ça nous change des gobelets de bois ou des choppes en étain. Tu as peur de le casser.

* * *

Je sais que tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis hier. Depuis que c'est fini. Je le sais parce que je te regarde moi aussi. Tu le voulais, non, que j'aille vers toi ? Tu l'attendais et tu étais toi même incapable de venir, Jean. Alors pourquoi tu me parles de Mikasa ? Et pourquoi tu restes silencieux maintenant que je suis là ?

J'hésite. J'ai tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'aimerai peut-être reprendre là où on en était restés l'autre fois, dans la forêt. Tu en penserais quoi ? Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Est-ce que ça te semblerait bête ? Immature ? Illogique ? Irrationnel ? Dégoûtant ? Je ne dis rien et je bois trop vite et ça me fait tousser alors tu poses ta main dans mon dos.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas touché. J'ai un sursaut et nos regards se croisent et tu baisses aussitôt les yeux en retirant ta main. Je m'essuie la bouche.

« Tu as des plans pour notre semaine de permission ? tu demandes finalement.

\- Pas vraiment. Je vais sans doute investir la bibliothèque centrale puisqu'Historia peut nous y donner accès. Les archives ont été ouverte, on m'a recommandé pour les recherches à venir.

\- Du travail ?

\- Ce genre de choses n'attendent pas. Tu as prévu d'aller quelque part. »

Tu détournes le visage.

« Bah... ça fait une paye que j'ai pas vu ma mère.

\- On se rappelle tous de la fois où elle t'as fait une visite surprise. »

Tu rougis bêtement. Ça avait été une vraie catastrophe. Tu l'avais envoyé paître alors qu'elle nous gavait d'anecdotes et de recommandations à ton propos parce que « vous comprenez, JeanJean est un peu farouche mais il n'est pas méchant. »

« J'ai été un vrai crevard avec elle mais bon, elle est vivante, je suis vivant. Ce serait normal de passer...

\- Bien sûr. »

Un instant de flottement. Tu serres tes poings qui tremblent légèrement.

« Et tu... tu voudrais pas... peut-être juste une journée enfin... venir avec moi ? »

Je te regarde avec étonnement.

« Venir avec toi... voir ta mère ? j'hésite.

\- Non, t'as raison, c'est nul, laisse tomber. Ton verre est vide t'as vu ça ? Moi je n'en ai même pas. Il est temps de se resservir.

\- Jean ! »

Tu t'interromps dans tes gesticulations. Ta main se fige sur la mienne alors que tu tentais de me prendre mon verre.

* * *

« Une journée... ce n'est pas si long, tu hésites, enfin il faudra compter le trajet mais si j'emprunte des livres je pourrai travailler en route, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, ça me semble bien. Je... t'aiderai. »

Je lâche ta main très lentement et je m'éloigne vers la table centrale pour chercher un verre. J'ai du mal à te quitter des yeux mais je finis par détourner le visage après avoir heurté Conny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si troublé. Ma demande n'a rien d'incongru. Tu es orphelin sans famille où aller et tu es mon ami et... Tiens, Conny a été invité par Sasha qui va aussi retrouver son père dans son trou perdu. Dauper je crois. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se faisait pas entre amis. Et puis, Trost, ce n'est pas le bout du monde.

Je prends un verre et je constate que tu as rejoint le groupe qui s'est formé autour d'Historia. L'escouade au complet isolée dans son coin, sauf le caporal qui est déjà parti dieu sait où. Je me joins à vous et tu me souris en m'indiquant une place à côté de toi. On parle et on rit trop fort en évoquant des souvenirs de l'entraînement. Je me moque d'Eren et de ses problèmes de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et il réagit à peine. Ok. D'accord. Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Pour que ce type arrête de me chercher il faut qu'il y ait un vrai problème. Heureusement, Mikasa reprend avec une de ces blagues répugnantes qu'elle dit d'une voix parfaitement neutre. On dirait le caporal pour ça. L'entraînement... ce n'était pas la période la plus heureuse de ma vie mais je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'avoir vécu ça avec eux... avec vous... avec toi.

Tu t'endors un peu et tu t'appuies vaguement sur moi sans y aller tout à fait. Nos épaules s'effleurent à chaque mouvement. J'ai un peu trop chaud. Ça part de l'estomac. C'est bête.

* * *

Son altesse elle-même m'a ouvert les portes de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit aussi impressionnant. C'est absolument gigantesque, poussiéreux et surchargé d'ouvrages sur quatre étages depuis qu'on a ressorti les livres censurés et interdits des archives. Ils en ont sans doute détruit beaucoup mais il en restait quand même. Un siècle de savoir des ouvrages scientifiques les plus pointus aux romans les plus superficiels... aurait-on seulement assez d'une vie pour tour lire ? Je me suis rappelé du livre que j'avais montré à Eren. Le livre sur l'espace au delà des murs. C'était mon trésor à l'époque mais il me semble bien dérisoire face à tout cela. Je me demande s'il est toujours à Shiganshina. Je n'avais pas pu l'emporter avec moi. Peut-être que je le retrouverai pendant la reconquête de Maria mais j'aurai sans doute autre chose à faire.

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer mais Historia m'a aidé à choisir. Je ne suis pas le seul soldat à travailler dans la bibliothèque royale mais on m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à prendre des livres qui avaient déjà été passé au crible par les hommes du major Zackley. Apparemment, j'ai l'œil pour les détails. C'est assez flatteur. Les ouvrages sur les murs détaillent surtout leur superficie et leur géographie pour ce que j'en ai lu mais je n'ai pas encore fini de les décortiquer. C'est la première catégorie sur laquelle je me suis attardée.

« Tu pars avec Jean, non ? m'a demandé Historia après avoir évoqué les réformes qu'elle mettait en place concernant les habitants de la ville souterraine avec l'appui du caporal.

\- Pour trois jours seulement. Malgré la permission, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

\- Ménage toi.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça. »

Elle a souri, puis, après une hésitation et un regard périphérique de vérification, m'a demandé :

« Jean et toi... vous tenez l'un à l'autre... non ?

\- Je... suppose. Mais nous sommes tous soudés non ? Ceux de la 104 et de l'escouade...

\- Ne prends pas ta reine pour une idiote, Armin. »

Je suis resté silencieux. Elle a détourné son visage, caressant distraitement la tranche d'une série d'ouvrage reliés en peau.

« Tu sais... même si ce genre de sentiments peut sembler dérisoire, c'est plus important qu'on ne le pense. »

Elle se rappelait d'Ymir. J'ai hésité, puis je lui ai parlé à demi mots de ce que m'avait dit cet homme la fois où j'avais dû me faire capturer à sa place. Ça remontait à une semaine et demi. J'avais l'impression d'évoquer des événements remontant à mon enfance. Nos sorties hors des murs et nos batailles face aux titans étaient des tumultes d'émotions qui passaient en un éclair mais ce que nous avons vécu en à peine quelques jours et dans l'enceinte des murs a changé le monde et fait basculer l'humanité. La tension était là mais elle n'était pas comparable à ce qu'on ressent face aux titans, c'était plus insidieux et glaçant, presque plus terrifiant même car l'espoir était plus grand. Nous avions plus à gagner et à perdre qu'avant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais de penser à ce que m'avait dit cet homme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de penser à toi ?

« Il a dit « avant j'étais normal » parce qu'en fait, il s'est avéré que j'étais un garçon et qu'il avait... ressenti certaines choses. « Normal »... Je suppose qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Les hommes et les femmes vont ensemble, c'est dans la nature des choses. On ne peut pas... être... avec un autre garçon... En toute logique. »

Historia est restée un instant silencieuse. Puis, elle a dit très calmement :

« Nous sommes... vous êtes soldats du bataillon d'exploration, votre vie n'est pas « normale » alors ne réfléchis pas en ces termes. »

Je vais essayer mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas certain que toi non plus tu ne réfléchisses pas en ces termes, Jean. Est-ce que ça t'embêterai de ne pas être normal ?

Est-ce que tout ça a un sens ?

* * *

Comme notre solde n'est pas non plus infinie, on a décidé de planter notre campement sur la route au lieu de chercher un relai. Nous n'avons pas pu prendre les chevaux du bataillon mais les animaux qu'on a loués sont assez solides pour aller de Mitras à Trost sans changement. On ne les ménage pas mais on voyage léger à part tes bouquins. Tu montes toujours aussi mal par contre mais bon, je ne me moquerai pas de toi. Je trouve plutôt touchant qu'un cerveau aussi brillant que le tien ait quelques faiblesses.

On plante le campement en s'enfonçant un peu dans les bois. D'après la carte la zone est plutôt calme car on n'a pas choisi une route très fréquentée. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? On est soldats, non ? On en a vu d'autres.

« Tu ne regrettes pas d'abandonner Eren pour un rendez-vous avec Kirschtein mère et Kirschtein père ? je demande en ramassant un peu de bois pour le feu.

\- Ton père est vivant aussi ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé, tu t'étonnes.

\- Ah... c'est qu'il est... disons... plus effacé que ma mère. »

Tu souris et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

« Il t'appelle aussi Jeanjean ? »

Je me fige. Tu l'as demandé si innocemment et je sais qu'il s'agit là d'une énième démonstration de ta sournoiserie. Je choisis d'ignorer délibérément la question et j'achève d'amener du bois pour faire partir le feu. Le temps s'est vraiment rafraichi et avec la nuit qui tombe, c'est encore pire. Il était temps. Même sous le couvert des arbres, un vent glacé souffle et je ressers les plis de mon manteau d'une main. Toi, tu as déjà attrapé ta couverture.

Ni toi ni moi ne sommes de grands cuisiniers, on a pris des rations mais on fait quand même chauffer un peu d'eau pour le thé. Le fils Reeves a respecté les accords de son père avec le caporal et le bataillon n'en manque jamais au point qu'on en profite même en permission.

« Merci Jeanjean, tu dis après que j'ai rempli ta tasse. »

Je te fixe d'un air furieux et tu éclates de rire.

« C'est pas très mature, ça Armin, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. »

Je souris quand même. Tu me rends mou et bête. Tu t'arrêtes de rire et me fixe un instant en souriant.

« Ca me change les idées tout ça. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas le moment, ça fait du bien.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'une semaine de permission va retarder beaucoup la reconquête du mur Maria. Ca prendra du temps de l'organiser quoi qu'il arrive et il faut que nos supérieurs se rétablissent aussi.

\- Je sais, tu dis, mais c'est difficile de profiter de l'instant quand on projette tant d'espoir dans les événements à venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? »

Ton sourire s'élargit :

« Dis moi !

\- C'est un peu bête, tu expliques, et je n'en ai jamais parlé qu'à Eren et Mikasa... Ne te moque pas... »

Tu inspires, puis tu lâches :

« Je voudrai voir la mer.

\- La mer... ?

\- Vois ça comme un très très très grand lac. Grand comme des pays et sous lequel on trouve des montagnes et des animaux gigantesques.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Mais non ! Ça existe ! Mais il y a un tas d'autres choses au delà des murs. J'avais un livre sur le sujet quand j'étais petit.

\- Tu m'étonnes que t'aies eu des soucis avec les autres enfants. Hérétique va. »

Tu te crispes nerveusement. J'ai parlé à la légère mais manifestement, j'éveille des souvenirs peu agréable. Je m'excuse aussitôt mais tu souris de nouveau :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant quand c'est toi qui le dis... »

* * *

Tu rougis et porte machinalement le thé à tes lèvres. Tu en aspires une gorgée brûlante et te force à avaler. Tu as les larmes aux yeux et je peine vraiment à ne pas rire.

« Ça va ? je te demande. »

Tu hoches la tête et fais comme si de rien n'était. Tu es bête Jeanjean.

Après avoir repris contenance, tu me questionnes sur l'extérieur et comme d'habitude, je m'emballe. Je décris en détail ce que j'ai lu. Les glaciers, les terres enflammées, les océans de sables, les montagnes qui dépasseraient nos murs, les animaux étranges, la faune marine... Même l'espoir ridicule que j'avais, petit, de découvrir d'autres hommes hors des murs. Ça c'est vraiment hérétique comme idée. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule mais je mets du temps à m'en rendre compte.

« Excuse-moi, je te dis, je me suis un peu emporté.

\- Non non, c'est intéressant et puis, on a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ça. C'est drôle de te voir aussi enthousiaste. »

Je souris mais pique du nez dans mon thé comme toi. Je suis bête. Heureusement, il a eu le temps de tiédir.

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui te motive ? je demande. »

Tu me fixes en fronçant les sourcils, puis tu détournes le visage.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre...

\- Si si je veux bien ! tu assures, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment le formuler. »

Tu as serré les poings. Tu mets quelques instants avant de dire :

« Ça va faire bizarre dit comme ça mais je crois qu'en fait, je veux juste ne pas me détester à la fin. »

A la fin. Je serre les dents. Je n'aime pas cette idée mais ta motivation, je la trouve bonne. Je soutiens ton regard. Tu souris d'un air d'excuse :

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne raison, Jean. »

On ne sait plus trop quoi dire après. Il y a un silence mais comme il se fait tard, tu proposes de s'installer pour dormir. On s'allonge côtes à côtes et ça n'a rien de naturel mais pourquoi pas et puis il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un silence, des froissements le temps de trouver la bonne posture, ton corps effleure le mien à travers nos couvertures. Tout se passe si lentement. J'avais oublié que la vie pouvait être lente, presque éternelle. L'armée habitue au rythme et à la frénésie, je crois.

Après un millénaire, tu demandes si je dors et je réponds que non. Quelques siècles passent encore et tu te tournes vers moi et je t'imite et tu sors ton bras de sous ta couverture et le tends vers le poing que je garde serré près de mon visage. Doucement, vraiment doucement, ma main se déploie sous la tienne. On s'effleure puis on s'accroche du bout des doigts et j'embrasse le dos de ta main. Tu te rapproches enfin. Tu es si près. Ta peau et tes yeux brillent, éclairés par le feu derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux, j'embrasse encore tes doigts et c'est comme un signal. Enfin, tes lèvres sont sur les miennes. Trop pressantes mais pas assez encore et je sens tes dents serrées et ta salive et ton souffle et ta main qui caresse mon cou. Et on s'éloigne pour mieux s'élancer, et on se respire dessus parce qu'on est trop vivants pour y réfléchir et je mords et tu gémis et ta main dans mes cheveux agrippe sans tirer. A bouche grande ouverte on se dévore.

* * *

 **Note :** dans le chapitre du couronnement d'Hisu je ne m'explique VRAIMENT pas la présence d'Hanji dans la foule avec Moblit (les autres militaires ont l'air de rester entre eux), les journaleux et Reeves... o_o En plus elle était bien amochée mais bon... ils cicatrisent vite sérieux, si tout ce qui s'est passé s'étend sur 3 mois la jambe de Levi s'est aussi remise en 2 jours quoi.

Bref je me base sur la temporalité cheloue du manga. Vala. :)

SInon, j'ai commencé une BD qui adapte (mais varie un peu) les événements de ce chapitre et du suivant et qui fera une cinquantaine de planches. Les dix premières sont (en anglais) sur mon tumblr. Comme d'hab vala le lien avec des parenthèses :) : mirandafandomette(tumblr)com/post/130367991195/first-part-of-a-looong-jearmin-comics-thats

Btw je suis en train d'hyperventiler après les spouâl du dernier chap de SNK vala è_è


	6. Mais merde, Maman !

J'ai vraiment angoissé à notre arrivée. Mon père travaillait encore mais ma mère. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir te faire rencontrer ma mère. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait raconter une flopée d'histoire embarrassante et m'humilier à coup de « tu ne manges pas assez » « arrête de recouper tes cheveux si court tu as l'air d'une grenouille de bénitier » ou encore « tu n'as jamais su faire telle tâche ou telle tâche ». Seulement, la première chose qu'elle a fait quand elle nous a vu c'est nous attraper tous les deux pour frimer auprès du voisinage. Elle a ainsi fait le tour du quartier avec les deux héros qui sont même des amis de la reine s'il vous plaît et qui combattent les titans pour l'humanité, pas comme le fils Teuberg qui est apprenti poissonnier.

Ensuite, seulement, c'est toi qu'elle a humilié en disant :

« Il est quand même bien chétif pour un soldat, ton ami. »

Je suis désolé Armin, le côté brut de décoffrage, il vient pas de mon père, ça c'est sûr. Heureusement, tu as bien pris tout ça. Tu semblais même t'amuser. Malgré le rationnement toujours en vigueur à Trost, la vieille nous a gavé, surtout toi qui es trop chétif, et nous a tous les deux harcelé de questions sur Historia qui est tellement jolie et tellement merveilleuse et courageuse avec un grand cœur et qui comprend le peuple, elle, pas comme cet usurpateur de Fritz. On a évidemment soigneusement évité de lui parler de la fois où tu t'étais fait kidnapper à sa place. Ceci dit, avec le recul, ça aurait pu être drôle.

C'est fou qu'Historia suscite tant d'admiration. Fritz était aimé, Marco pouvait en témoigner, mais pas autant. Je me demande comment il aurait réagi s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour connaître la vérité sur la famille royale.

Le vieux, qui est rentré tard, a à peine parlé comme d'habitude mais il avait l'air content. Il s'est assis près du feu et il a ciré ses chaussures avec minutie. Une habitude qu'il a pour pas entendre ce que dit la vieille.

Ensuite, on est monté se coucher. Je pensais être mal à l'aise, surtout que ma mère a plus ou moins laissé ma chambre en l'état et que c'était pas glorieux, mais tu as fait preuve d'assez de tact pour ignorer la saleté, la série des aventures du bandit Jolicoeur (j'avais huit ans quand j'aimais ça, je pense que c'est pardonnable... et puis, le style n'est pas si mal je t'assure...) et même des sous-vêtements fossilisés qui dépassaient de sous le lit. On a dressé un lit de camp pour donner le change à la vieille quand elle montrait dire bonne nuit (une vieille habitude, te moque pas), mais après ça, tu m'as rejoint dans mon plumard. Ma mère a changé les draps évidemment. C'est frais. Même nous on est « frais » et même si on n'a pas pu prendre de bain (on ira directement à la rivière demain, faut espérer qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid) on s'est toiletté un minimum. C'est peut-être mieux, du coup, d'être propre pour recommencer à s'embrasser et à se toucher. Enfin peut-être que tu t'en fichais dans la forêt mais je me sentais vraiment dégueulasse d'avoir cavalé toute la journée et j'avais un peu peur que ça t'embête. Enfin, c'était pas ce dont j'avais le plus peur en vrai. J'avais jamais embrassé personne, Armin. J'avais jamais vraiment pris personne dans mes bras non plus à part ma mère ou... enfin tu appelles pas ça une étreinte quand il s'agit de lutter, pas vrai ? Sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai passé ma vie à câliner Jäger. Merci.

J'essaie de faire moins de bruit. De ne pas gémir quand tu mords mes lèvres ou que nos langues se heurtent. Ta bouche est vorace mais tes mains, sur mes épaules et mon cou, sont vraiment douces. Cette fois, comme on est dans le même lit, tu dois le sentir quand je commence à bander. Je m'écarte. J'ai pas envie de te traumatiser ou un truc comme ça mais ça a l'air de te vexer alors on discute. Je crois qu'on est plus doués pour ça que pour se toucher pour le moment. Tu m'as laissé une sale marque sur le cou dans la forêt d'ailleurs. J'ai dit à ma mère que c'était une branche. Ça a viré au bleu. D'un côté je vais pas dire que ça m'a déplu que tu fasses ça, Armin, mais c'est un peu gênant.

« Jean, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? tu me demandes. »

J'hésite à répondre, puis je lâche :

« J'ai la trique. »

Tu éclates de rire mais je te colle la main sur la bouche parce que la chambre de mes vieux est pas si loin et qu'il est tard. Quand j'enlève ma main, je suis penché au dessus de toi et nos visages ne sont éloignés que de quelques centimètres. Tu souris :

« Tu crois que t'es le seul, Jeanjean ?

\- M'appelle pas Jeanjean alors que tu parles de ta gaule, c'est malsain, je grommelle en m'écartant un peu.

\- D'accord, tu dis en te penchant au dessus de moi à ton tour, mais arrête d'avoir peur de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je dis, j'ai peur de te faire mal.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait mal. »

Ça me surprend.

« Vraiment ? Même la fois ou je t'ai dit que c'était minable de suivre Eren partout ? Tu étais vexé.

\- Vexé mais pas blessé parce que je savais que tu te sentais seul. Et puis, tu n'avais pas totalement tort.

\- Alors tu vas arrêter de suivre Eren partout ?

\- Jean, tu hésites, il ne va pas très bien... il a besoin de moi.

\- Il a Mikasa...

\- Sa relation n'est pas la même avec Mikasa. Il est plus à l'aise pour discuter avec moi.

\- Ça fait chier. »

On parle d'Eren. On parle sérieusement d'Eren. Autant dire que la trique est partie rejoindre la mer que tu voulais tellement voir. On reste un moment silencieux, puis je dis :

« Ceci dit, c'est vrai que je comprends que les dernières révélations soient dures à digérer pour lui. »

Tu me prends doucement la main et tu as appuies ton front contre mon épaule.

« Ceci dit, j'espère que ton sens de la camaraderie n'ira pas assez loin avec lui pour que tu te sentes obligé de le réconforter de manière plus... physique. »

Tu ris et me donne un coup de tête dans l'épaule.

« Idiot.

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il passe sa vie à te tenir la main.

\- Tu voudrais être le seul à avoir ce privilège ?

\- Non... enfin... c'est pas que je sois possessif ou quoi...

\- Moi j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de te soucier autant de Mikasa, tu sais. »

Ça alors. Toi aussi tu étais bêtement jaloux.

« Tu trouves que je me soucie trop de Mikasa ?

\- Tu as manqué de mourir pour la sauver !

\- Tu as manqué de mourir pour me sauver.

\- C'est ce que je dis. »

Du pouce, je caresse ta main crispée sur la mienne. Je suis désolé d'être ta demoiselle en détresse Armin. Ça n'arrivera plus je te jure. La prochaine fois...

« J'avais... un truc pour Mikasa et je suppose que son obsession malsaine pour Eren l'a encore aggravé mais je savais que j'avais aucune chance et...

\- Et donc tu as décidé d'emmerder Eren en t'attaquant à son autre ami.

\- Pas du tout ! je crie presque, c'est pas du tout pour ça que...

\- Je plaisante Jean. Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Ton visage est tourné vers le mien, tes cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller prennent la lumière de la lune qui filtre par la fenêtre. Tu ne réponds pas et tu fermes les yeux alors je t'embrasse doucement.

* * *

On est restés trois jours de plus. Il faut croire qu'on se sent bien ici. C'est plus intime qu'à la caserne même si on doit rester très discret. Mais de toute façon, y a-t-il un seul endroit où l'on ne devra pas être discrets ?

On ne va pas encore très loin mais je suppose qu'on a un peu de temps avant la prochaine expédition et puis, même si par moments je m'oublie complètement et je te griffe et te marque sans y réfléchir, je dois admettre que ça fait un peu peur et que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il convient de faire. Entre un homme et une femme, ça semble relativement évident une fois qu'on a quelques notions d'anatomie mais entre deux garçons... C'est effectivement contre nature mais le but n'est de toute façon pas la reproduction. En vérité l'absence de possibilité de reproduction est une épine qu'on nous ôte du pied. Pas vrai ?

Quand on s'est baignés dans la rivière, ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais nu en plein jour mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'on avait commencé à être... amants ? Je ne saurai pas le définir. Ta peau est marquée de partout. Je me suis rappelé du torse d'Eren. Avec ses pouvoirs de titan, sa peau est aussi lisse que celle d'un nouveau né. Je préfère ton buste, Jean. C'est évident, mais autant le préciser puisque tu as peur que je te préfère Eren. C'est idiot. C'est un frère pour moi.

La deuxième nuit, j'ai redessiné tes cicatrices et tes marques avec ma langue. Je n'ai pas osé descendre plus. Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Ta peau avait le goût de la rivière. Elle est moins fine que la mienne mais tellement sensible. J'adore te voir frissonner et te tendre. « Tu fais vraiment des trucs bizarres » tu m'as dit. Ce n'est pas bizarre pour moi, Jean. Je t'ai demandé si tu n'aimais pas et tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr. Que tu ne détestais pas en tous cas. J'ai vérifié discrètement et tu bandais encore. Je t'ai demandé de me faire la même chose mais ça m'a surtout chatouillé alors tu t'es découragé mais je t'ai demandé d'insister et j'ai bien fait. Je m'étais toujours demandé quel était l'usage des tétons pour les hommes. Je crois que j'ai compris. Du moins pour ce qui est des miens. Toi, ça te fait vite mal.

La troisième nuit, on s'est endormis comme des loques. Il faut dire que la journée avait été longue. Je ne supportais pas de rester oisif même si, apparemment, c'est comme ça que ça se passe quand tu es chez maman, alors j'ai proposé d'aider aux corvées et comme tu ne pouvais pas en faire moins que l'invité de la famille, tu m'as imité. Le caporal aurait été fier de nous, on récuré la maison de fond en comble y compris ta chambre mais tu t'en es chargé seul, la pudeur, on a rangé le bois, lavé et étendu le linge et arraché les mauvaises herbes de la cour. Ça a pris un temps fou et c'était épuisant.

Ta mère est comme toi, Jean, elle a l'air un peu rude de prime abord mais en fait, elle est plutôt attentive et bienveillante. Elle nous a expédié dehors pour une promenade avant le dîner pour qu'on ne se sente pas obligés de l'aider ce qui nous aurait fait une corvée de plus. On a un peu marché dans Trost, à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, en silence. Même si on est plutôt doués pour parler, au bout d'un moment, on n'a juste plus rien à dire. J'avais envie de te prendre la main, au lieu de ça je me suis arrangé pour heurter doucement ton épaule à un rythme régulier. Tu as compris mon manège alors tu as dit :

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu déguisé en fille, j'aurai pu frimer à ton bras. Ma mère aurait été folle de joie que je ramène une fiancée. »

Ça m'a un peu énervé alors j'ai dit :

« Il va falloir qu'on cache ce qu'on fait à absolument tout le monde.

\- Ce sera pas la seule chose qu'on cache aux civils, tu as soupira avec agacement.

\- Oui mais là, je ne le dirai même pas à Eren, il a autre chose à penser."

Ça a eu l'air de t'agacer.

"Nous aussi de toute façon, on a autre chose à penser. »

J'ai acquiescé parce que c'était vrai mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'on avait à peine seize ans et qu'on avait frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et qu'on aurait dû pouvoir profiter. Je n'avais pas ouvert mes livres du tout. Le lendemain, c'est à ça que je me suis consacré. Tu as dégagé la paperasserie de ton vieux bureau pour que je m'installe. J'ai vu de vieux dessins et je suis tombé sur le portrait d'une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mikasa mais avec des traits plus occidentaux. Je t'ai demandé ce que c'était. Tu m'as pris le dessin des mains et tu l'as enfoui sous la pile de papier que tu t'apprêtais à cacher sous ton lit avec le reste de tes secrets honteux :

« Je... j'ai dessiné ça... comme... Enfin c'était la fille idéale pour moi. J'étais un peu idiot.

\- Elle ressemblait à Mikasa.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne dessines plus depuis le temps ? j'ai enchaîné, tu devrais. Tu étais doué.

\- Je suis rouillé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dessiner maintenant vu que je vais lire.

\- Je comptais lire aussi, tu sais. J'aime bien lire.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi palpitant que le bandit Jolicoeur.

\- Ne sois pas condescendant ! File moi un de tes pavés !

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dessiner ? »

Tu as levé les yeux au ciel. Tu t'es penché vers moi, j'ai cru que tu voulais m'embrasser alors j'ai fermé les yeux mais tu as attrapé un de mes livres et tu m'en as asséné un petit coup.

« Tu fermais les yeux ? Tu voulais un baiser ?»

J'ai rougi et détourné les yeux pour ouvrir mon premier ouvrage.

« Je ne sais pas. Il aurait sans doute été relativement satisfaisant que tu évites ma question en usant de ce stratagème.

\- J'évitais pas la question. J'ai juste... enfin ça fait trois ans que j'ai pas dessiné sérieusement et mes mains ne sont plus vraiment les mêmes. Avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont une épaisseur supplémentaire et j'arrive plus à faire des trucs délicats. Comprends que je n'ai pas envie de réessayer pour constater que je suis devenu nul.

\- Mais fais ce que tu veux, ai-je soupiré. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis tu t'es de nouveau penché vers moi et tu as demandé si tu pouvais m'embrasser.

« J'ai dit « ce que tu veux », ai-je répondu en souriant.»

Prenant appui sur le bureau d'une main, tu as caressé ma nuque et posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Comme nous n'avions rien fait la nuit dernière, l'intensité de ce que j'ai ressenti m'a surpris. Puis, tout est redevenu familier et j'ai passé un bras autour de tes épaules pour te rapprocher encore et j'ai commencé à jouer, à pincer, à mordre. Le bruit était dégoûtant mais enivrant. Je crois que nous étions un peu trop confiants parce que ta mère est entrée à ce moment là. Tu t'es écarté précipitamment et nos lèvres ont fait un bruit claqué très bizarre mais il était trop tard. Elle s'était figé dans l'embrasure, elle avait vu.

« Mais merde Maman ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! »

Elle est repartie d'un pas raide, sans dire un mot et tu es allé claquer la porte. Tu t'es laissé glisser à terre en t'appuyant contre elle :

« Ça va aller ? Je t'ai demandé.

\- On verra ce que ça donne. De toute façon, au pire, on devait repartir demain matin. »

Puis tu as ri et j'ai ri aussi sans comprendre. C'était nerveux. Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait de si drôle :

« Elle a jamais su frapper et donc ce genre de scènes arrivait tout le temps alors que je me branlais. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer mais bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas ça si drôle. Il a été un peu compliqué de se concentrer sur le travail ensuite mais j'ai réussi à lire trois des livres que j'avais emportés et si je n'ai pas examiné le quatrième, c'est que tu étais toi-même en train de t'acharner dessus et je n'ai pas osé te le réclamer.

L'ambiance du dernier dîner était lourde avec ta mère qui restait silencieuse. Je n'osais même pas tenter des politesses. Je me demandais si ton père avait été mis au courant. En tous cas, son attitude n'avait pas changé. Quand le repas s'est achevé, ta mère a exigé que je l'aide pour la vaisselle. Tu voulais aussi participer mais ta mère t'as dit d'aller plutôt voir si les chevaux loués qu'on avait laissés au relai allaient bien. Tu as accepté après une demi heure de dispute et tu as finalement consenti à me laisser seul avec ta matriarche. Je t'avoue que la perspective m'angoissait. Pas autant qu'une nouvelle sortie hors des murs bien sûr mais quand même.

« Armin, a hésité ta mère alors que j'essuyais consciencieusement les verres en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, vos livres... ils viennent de la bibliothèque royale de Mitras n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exact, ai-je répondu. »

Elle m'a jeté un drôle de regard et a achevé de récurer sa marmite avant de poursuivre :

« Vous êtes vraiment frêle pour un soldat mais après tout la reine aussi était soldat et elle était frêle. Et à bien y regarder d'ailleurs, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais en conclure mais j'ai acquiescé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Elle m'a alors pris le torchon des mains et m'a dit de m'asseoir avant de me chuchoter :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas majesté, je sais tenir un secret même si je sais que si elle savait que j'ai hébergé la reine, Martha Teuberg mourrait de jalousie. »

Puis, elle a éclaté de rire et a ajouté :

« Il est beau mon Jeanjean, pas vrai ? »

J'ai acquiescé. Je ris à présent à voix aussi basse que je peux alors que je te fais part des déductions de ta mère. J'ai encore été pris pour fille. Elle croit que je suis une princesse déguisée venue passer du temps avec son amant en toute discrétion. Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Mais manifestement, tu ne trouves pas ça si drôle.

« Bon sang, la connaissant elle s'imagine déjà belle-mère royale.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'elle sache la vérité ?

\- Non mais je n'apprécie pas non plus de lui mentir. Et puis, elle va être déçue en voyant que je ne suis pas prince consort.

\- Tu n'as même pas vingt ans, Jean, elle ne s'attend sans doute pas à ce que la reine t'épouse tout de suite. Tu dois d'abord prendre du galon pour t'en montrer digne.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je survive à la prochaine expédition. Avant de partir, rappelle moi qu'il faut que je lui file le bitoniau dont on nous a gratifié après le couronnement. »

C'est vrai qu'on a eu droit à des bolos honorifiques comme les commandants. On nous les a remis en grande pompe avec tambours et trompettes, récompensant notre service rendu à l'humanité. Les vainqueurs réécrivent l'histoire. Je pense pour ma part qu'il est encore trop tôt pour dire s'il s'agit d'un service.

Je suis allongé sur le ventre en travers de tes jambes. Tu te dégages doucement pour sortir ton bolo de ta poche et l'examiner à la lumière de ta lampe.

« Le lien est sans valeur mais la pierre, si jamais elle a des soucis d'argent, elle pourra la revendre même si je suis sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas, tu constates.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir emmené le mien du coup, je te dis, j'aurai aussi pu lui donner. Comme ça elle aurait pu en vendre un et garder l'autre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas préféré le garder ? tu me demandes.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

Je n'ai pas de famille, moi, Jean.

« J'en sais rien. T'aimes peut-être les bijoux. »

Je grimace, tu ris et on finit par s'embrasser. On finit toujours par s'embrasser.

« Faudra quand même que je lui dise la vérité sinon ça va me hanter, tu dis en t'écartant.

\- Tu ne penses pas que le mensonge est parfois préférable ? je te demande.

\- C'est un point sur lequel on va continuer de s'opposer espèce de génie du mal, tu dis en me caressant les cheveux. »

Je réalise qu'effectivement, on ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point. Est-ce que c'est grave pour le moment ? Tu dégages les mèches sur mon front pour m'embrasser à ce niveau. Je soupire.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Lui dire demain avant de partir ?

\- Non, je vais écrire une lettre qu'on lui donnera si je meurs. Un tas de soldats font ça. Évidemment, je finirai par lui dire en face si je continue d'avoir ma chance de pendu.

\- Ou plutôt si je continue à te sauver la vie. »

Tu me repousses. Je riposte et on finit par se bagarrer comme des enfants. Tu me laisses le dessus et je te plaque sur le lit en maintenant tes bras.

« Je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qu'on prend pour une fille, je dis, dans les aventures de Jolicoeur, c'est toi qui serais Dame Lisencieux ! Tu passes ton temps à te faire sauver !

\- Les filles sauvent aussi les garçons, tu rétorques, sans Mikasa, Eren serait mort mille fois. Mais du coup, tu as lu les aventures de Jolicoeur ?

\- Heu... plus ou moins...

\- Ah non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! tu me dis en me faisant basculer pour reprendre l'avantage, il va falloir assumer maintenant. Ton méchant préféré ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Lord Belfroy ou je vais être obligé de cesser tout contact avec toi.

\- Si tu me dis que tu préfères Gündfried le facétieux, c'est moi qui vais nier ton existence.

\- Hum... je crois qu'il serait satisfaisant de... comment tu disais déjà ? Je sais plus. On devrait s'embrasser, non ? tu proposes en te penchant vers moi. »

Je ferme les yeux et c'est évidemment à ce moment que ta mère entre pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs :** Le rythme ralentit dans la vie civile alors il n'y a qu'une rupture dans ce chapitre. Le titre et l'idée que je me fais de la mère de Jean sont moins basé sur l'OAV que sur la fausse preview dans le volume... 5 il me semble où Jean est surpris dans son lit avec un carnet dans la main... J'ai envie de dire : BRANLETTE :D La masturbation à l'adolescence et les premiers partenaires confrontés aux parents, une éternelle source d'Awkward. Forcément ça m'inspire même si j'ai essayé de ne pas créer trop de rupture avec les chapitres précédents en gardant la situation en tête.

Le Bandit Jolicoeur j'imagine ça comme un de ces romans feuilletons idiots mais trépidants :D !

SInon donc c'est essentiellement ce chapitre que je suis en train d'adapter en BD, lien au chap précédent si ça vous intéresse, il fait un bon stand alone je pense. Mais bref. Plus qu'un chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	7. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Sur le chemin du retour, toi comme moi avons conscience qu'on n'aura plus ce genre d'intimité avant une paye avec les dortoirs communs, et il est plus ou moins clair que « quelque chose se passera » durant la nuit au campement. Seulement, nous n'osons pas en discuter et au moment de s'embrasser, on se retrouve à ne pas oser s'arrêter pour dormir comme d'habitude et à faire durer ça bien trop longtemps pour que ça continue à être vraiment agréable. Je pensais pas pouvoir me faire chier autant en t'embrassant.

Finalement, c'est toi qui finit par te redresser en me repoussant doucement. Je te demande ce qui se passe et tu me jettes un regard irrité :

« C'est idiot de s'acharner. Ni toi ni moi n'avons la moindre idée de ce que nous faisons. »

Tu prends tes genoux entre tes bras et fixe le feu qui brûle doucement. Tu as l'air concentré. Je me redresse à mon tour et je croise les bras.

« On fait quoi, du coup ? je demande au bout d'un moment.

\- Discuter serait probablement l'option la plus rationnelle.

\- Discuter de... ce qu'on peut... faire, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense que c'est le seul sujet dont on n'ait pas fait le tour. »

Tu te tournes vers moi et tu souris avec timidité :

« Ok, je lâche.

\- Bien, alors j'ai réfléchi aux options qui s'offraient anatomiquement à deux hommes intéressés par une interaction charnelle.

\- Très bien, j'hésite, pas vraiment rassuré par ton air décidé. »

Tu inspires un coup et tu finis par lâcher :

« Un ersatz de coït serait possible si l'un d'entre nous acceptait d'impliquer ses basses parties... hm...son orifice... heu... son... postérieur.

\- Son cul quoi. J'ai entendu parler de ça ouais, je dis en feignant l'assurance te voyant troublé. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Ce serait peut-être un peu rapide de commencer par ça. Et puis je suppose qu'il serait hygiéniquement plus sûr de procéder à certaines ablutions.

\- Ouais c'est un peu dégueulasse sinon. »

Je me sens rougir et j'espère que tu ne le voies pas dans la pénombre. J'inspire, puis je lâche :

« Je veux bien...

\- Peut être que... tu dis en simultané. »

On rit nerveusement :

« En tous les cas pas tout de suite mais je peux envisager cette option, tu dis.

\- Moi aussi, je dis, et puis je me disais que comme tu es plus petit ce serait plus... compliqué pour toi donc si l'un de nous doit enfin... Tu es vraiment de petites... un petit... Enfin j'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

\- Eh ! Ne me sous-estime pas... ma... je ne suis pas si mal doté en terme de... heu... verge et je pourrai aussi te faire mal ! tu me dis avec indignation.

\- Ah ouais ? Je te dis à moitié amusé, eh bien prouve le.

\- Tu veux le voir ? Mais je... heu... uniquement si tu le montres aussi ! »

J'arrive pas à le croire Armin. Un concours de queue ! On dirait deux gamins idiots. J'éclate de rire et tu m'imites en réalisant ce qu'on est en train de se dire et on se marre l'un sur l'autre comme des crétins. Si les autres nous voyaient.

« Ok, sérieusement, je dis finalement, mais je ne te montrerai pas ma « verge » en l'état.

\- En l'état ? tu demandes en reprenant ton sérieux. »

Tu as ton coude appuyé sur mon épaule et ton front presque contre le mien, je n'ai qu'à me pencher pour t'embrasser. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et j'essaie de rendre parfaitement clair ce que je suis trop maladroit et bêtement timide pour dire clairement. Tu te laisses aller et va jusqu'à pousser un de ces gémissements bizarre qui me font à chaque fois comme un coup dans l'estomac. Vite, tu détaches tes lèvres des miennes, et tu chuchotes :

« On peut toujours faire des choses avec nos mains ou peut-être serait-il aussi possible de les mettre en contact... Je veux dire... les...

\- Reiner appelait ça des braquemarts, je dis pour couper court à ton hésitation.

\- C'est techniquement un nom d'épée le braquemart... ils utilisaient ça pour combattre les titans au début mais... ah ! D'accord, je viens de saisir... une épée, c'est phallique, tu dis précipitamment, évidemment... Enfin donc je récapitule : il y a la possibilité des mains et d'une mise en contact... et si tu n'es pas opposé à l'idée mais personnellement je pense qu'une journée de cheval rend la chose assez peu hygiénique, avec la... bouche ce doit être possible de faire quelque chose.

\- Wow, je murmure, tu y as vraiment réfléchi.

\- Je ne me touche pas depuis si longtemps mais je dois dire que cette idée là me... hm... m'intéresse depuis peu.

\- Ouais je vois ça. »

Tu souris et je caresse doucement tes cheveux et là, c'est comme si tu t'éveillais brutalement. Tu happes mes lèvres et te heurtes sans douceur mais sans violence. Tes gestes ont une précipitation familière à présent mais que je n'aurai pas attendue venant de toi. Tu pinces puis tu mords. Ma respiration se saccade et tu descends pour embrasser mon cou où la dernière marque n'a pas encore eu le temps de disparaître. Merde. Tout s'emballe avec les battements précipités de mon cœur. On se rapproche, on frotte, on tape, tes doigts dérapent dans le déboutonnage, ça cogne en minuscule, je m'emmêle dans ta chemise et vite ta peau frémis sous mes doigts. Je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas porter les sangles réglementaires de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Trop chiant à enlever et tout est déjà si compliqué. Les marques creusent encore nos peaux. J'embrasse ton buste parce que tu avais l'air d'aimer ça l'autre fois. Mimant ton élan, j'y mets plus d'agressivité. Je m'emporte pour de rien à petits coups de dents, de langue, je t'aspire et tu serres la mâchoire et tu t'enracines dans ma peau du bout de tes ongles. Tu cries presque. Ça me rend fou. Je t'étreins le temps de me calmer un instant. Ma joue appuyée contre la tienne, je respire la pointe de tes cheveux trempés par la sueur. Tes stupides cheveux. Sérieux. Je croyais que je ne les aimais pas mais ils sentent bon. Sérieux. Mais qui se coiffe comme ça ?

Doucement à présent que l'élan s'étiole peu à peu, tu descends ton bras. Putain. J'ai arrêté de respirer je crois et tu viens poser ta main sur ma bite à travers le tissu. Tu t'empêtres en délaçant mon pantalon pour me toucher directement. Tu effleures un moment les veines qui affleurent, les replis de ma peau qui glisse ce qui est plus irritant qu'autre chose honnêtement même si je n'ose rien faire, puis tu t'enhardis soudain. Quand tu la prends dans ta main, tu poses tes lèvres au creux de mon cou, et je jure entre mes dents. Tu t'écartes et gardes les yeux fixés sur moi qui crispe les paupières, incapable de soutenir ton regard. Tu resserres tes doigts dessus et tu bouges trop lentement d'abord. Je soupire néanmoins.

« Comme ça ? tu demandes.

\- Tu peux... tu peux aller plus vite... si tu veux.

\- Ouais ? »

Oh non. Putain. J'aurai pas dû dire ça. Trop vite. Bien trop vite, j'atteins le point de rupture. Je râle, les yeux mi-clos je croise ton regard. Tes yeux brillent. C'est vraiment gênant alors tu fermes les yeux et tu m'embrasses alors que je jute sur ta main. Après ça, tu ris comme un idiot et tu me serre dans tes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? Je demande.

\- Ne pense pas, tu chuchotes dans mon cou.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais parfois, quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie que je suis terrifié, petit, infime même, petit parmi les soldats et petit parmi les titans, et qu'il y a tant de choses que j'ignore que j'ai parfois l'impression d'avancer à tous petits pas sur une corde raide au dessus d'un vide abyssal. Ton odeur, ta sale odeur de cheval à force de cavaler toute la journée mais surtout ta sale odeur à toi stoppent net le flot continu de mes pensées et je n'ai plus à l'idée que toi, ton cou, ta peau, ces petits cheveux sur ta nuque qui descendent trop bas.

« C'est dégueulasse, tu dis avec un air d'excuse. »

Tu serres les paupières et soupire avant d'attraper ton sac pas loin en quête d'un tissu pour t'essuyer. Je ne trouve pas ça si dégueulasse. Je trouve ça excitant. Je te vois chercher en vain de quoi essuyer. La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est le chiffon pour la sueur des chevaux. Je ne vais pas t'essuyer avec ça ? Alors je me penche et je commence à lècher. Tu sursautes et tu me regardes faire d'un air perplexe.

« Mais t'es malade ? C'est dégueulasse.

\- Je n'assaisonnerai pas le ragoût avec, je dis en levant les yeux vers toi, mais j'aime bien ça.

\- T'es un dégueulasse Armin, tu dis en souriant bizarrement et en détournant les yeux. »

J'achève et je constate que malgré ton dégoût affiché, ça ne te laisse pas indifférent seulement tu sembles décidé à ne plus me laisser prendre le dessus. Tu m'embrasses. Tu grimaces. Manifestement ton goût sur mes lèvres te plaît moins qu'à moi. Je ris encore. Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Mais arrête de rire, tu dis en souriant quand même.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Je me redresse et tâtonne pour attraper ma gourde afin de rincer ma bouche pour t'embrasser à nouveau. Debout, le froid de la nuit me rattrape. Un vent glacé souffle. Je me rassois aussitôt pour profiter de la chaleur du feu et de ta chaleur à toi, rabattant les couvertures sur nous. Nous les avons lavées avec ta mère avant de partir, elles sentent comme chez toi. Tu m'embrasses encore et encore et tu t'enhardis en descendant vers mes jambes que tu écartes, délaçant mon pantalon à ton tour avant de le tirer en m'entraînant avec. Ça me fait encore rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est tragique d'être aussi gauche pourtant. Je suis sans doute nerveux aussi parce que même si l'on s'est enfouis dans la moiteur des couvertures tu dois quand même voir mon « braquemart ». Tu fais taire mon hilarité en embrassant mon pubis, tu enfouis ton nez je sens ton souffle sur ma peau et mes poils. J'ai un hoquet. Tu relèves aussitôt le visage, guettant ma réaction :

« Ça va ?

\- Oui... ce... ça te dégoûte pas, j'hésite.

\- Non, ça va. »

Tu inspires, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses violence mais ta langue hésitante et ta salive brûlante font taire mes scrupules. Je me tends. Tu la prends aussi dans ta main sans oser serrer, puis, après un moment, tu l'embrasses et la happes. Je ne sens pas tes dents, juste tes lèvres et cette chaleur moite et ta langue qui s'écrase et qui m'englue. C'est vraiment doux. Je gémis. Tu commences doucement à initier des mouvements que j'accompagne presque instinctivement mais tu me maintiens d'un bras. Parfois, il n'y a que ta main, parfois que ta bouche. Parfois tu essaies de la prendre trop loin et j'ai l'impression de te faire mal car tu déglutis et râles du fond de la gorge mais tu t'acharnes, les sourcils froncés et cette vision est tellement bizarrement... excitante ? Alors je ferme les yeux et couvre ces bruits-là avec mes soupirs.

C'est bon, Jean, mais tu ne me fais pas jouir et même si tu crois le contraire, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours du mal de toute façon. Je suis un peu compliqué comme garçon. Je crois.

On fatigue et on s'arrête. Dans un demi sommeil, je te sens m'étreindre et tu t'énerves tout seul et tu t'excuses encore. Je répète que ce n'est pas grave mais ça ne change rien. Je m'endors avant toi.

Avant de repartir, au matin, tu réussis à me faire venir avec ta main, puis m'imitant, tu vérifies le goût en le ramassant aux doigts.

« Tu sais, je dis aussi diplomatiquement que possible en ramassant les affaires, je préférais hier parce qu'on était plus détendus, c'est pas grave si... ça ne sort pas. »

Tu as l'air gêné et tu t'excuses encore.

« Mais c'était bien quand même, je t'assure, je peux apprécier ce genre d'initiative même si j'ai eu un peu l'impression d'être pris par surprise.

\- D'accord, tu dis avec irritation, la prochaine fois tu peux le dire si tu veux que j'arrête.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes ! je répète en prenant ton visage entre mes mains pour te fixer.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

\- Ok. C'est rassurant, tu soupires, et puis je voulais voir si ton goût était aussi dégueu que le mien.

\- Verdict ? je demande.

\- J'en sais rien en fait. Tu avais dit quoi déjà ? J'assaisonnerai pas mon potage avec... »

Je souris et je te laisse m'aider à monter à cheval même si, en temps normal, je trouverai ça humiliant.

De retour à la vie militaire, la routine recommence. Les entraînements, les rapports, les discussions idiotes avec les autres pendant les repas, l'entretien des armes, le manque d'intimité... Bien que faisant techniquement toujours parti de l'escouade du caporal chef, on ne nous invite plus aux discussions stratégiques. Je ne peux que me baser sur ce que me raconte Eren de ses entraînements et ce que je vois des avancées de l'équipe d'Hansi pour deviner le plan à venir. Je sais également que des équipes du bataillon sont envoyées pour sécuriser la route vers Shiganshina. On ne déplore que des blessures car l'armée se déplace la nuit grâce aux pierres lumineuses trouvées dans les sous-sol. La qualité de vie dans les murs a fait un bond et la reconquête du mur Maria est en marche. Tout semble nous sourire ce qui éveille ma méfiance. La tienne aussi d'ailleurs, nous en discutons parfois, à deux ou avec les autres. Tu t'impatientes. Tu ne devrais pas. Nous serons mis au courant du plan en détail le moment venu. Même si nous sommes des héros et proches de la reine, nous n'avons qu'un rang de jeunes soldats. Tu prétends que nos différentes sorties font de nous des « vétérans » mais n'ayant toujours tué aucun titan, je ne trouve pas ce titre très légitime.

La routine me rassure et m'inquiète. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me ramollir. Personne ne le peut. Comme notre garnison ne reste pas longtemps à Mitras, Historia me fait envoyer des livres de la bibliothèque afin que je puisse les étudier durant mon temps libre.

Quelque part, notre relation maintient un semblant de tension dans mon quotidien. On s'effleure les mains sous la table, on se vole des baisers dans les coins. Nous ne restons jamais seuls très longtemps et quand le groupe n'est pas là, c'est le reste du monde qui peut nous voir, les autres soldats, les honnêtes citoyens... Comme prévu, il est absolument impossible d'avoir la moindre intimité au sein de l'armée mais je ne réalisais pas que ce serait si frustrant. Il y a des moments où ça va parce que je m'occupe et que je réfléchis mais nous ne sommes pas assez actifs, pas assez concentrés pour que je n'ai pas envie de te toucher dès que je te vois.

La nuit, surtout, j'aimerai qu'on puisse être ensemble. Je dors mieux avec toi. On dort mal globalement, nous, les soldats. On somatise a dit le médecin. Je revois Eren se faire dévorer, Mina, Thomas... Je revois cette femme que j'ai tuée dont je n'ai pas réussi à savoir le nom même quand je l'ai recherché, les titans, celui qui approchait de nous avant qu'Eren ne les stoppe, je revois Hanna qui ranimait Franz alors que son corps était déjà... Je le vois souvent ces temps-ci. Je fais un évident rapprochement. Pas de quoi tergiverser. Une fois, je me suis surpris à prononcer ton nom dans un demi sommeil. J'espère que ça ne s'entend pas trop. Beaucoup de soldats appellent leur mère. Moi ça fait longtemps que je ne compte plus sur elle.

J'essaie de ne rien trahir mais je ne peux pas cacher que nous nous sommes rapprochés en tant qu'amis. Mikasa m'en fait presque le reproche. Je suppose qu'elle s'inquiète pour Eren mais je veille sur lui et je ne suis pas seul. Tu t'en défends mais je sais que tu t'inquiètes aussi et que les taquineries que tu lui lances et auxquelles il ne réagit plus comme avant sont tes maladroites tentatives de lui remonter le moral.

Au calme, je repense à tout ce qui s'est précipité. Alors que nous étions encore dans l'enceinte de Sina, j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à voir Annie. On m'en donne l'autorisation mais évidemment, ça n'avance à rien. Je n'ai pas la permission de lui révéler de la situation, au cas où elle entendrait. Mentalement, je m'excuse d'avoir prétendu qu'elle était torturée pour manipuler ce pauvre Bertolt et je lui demande, encore et encore, pourquoi elle a agi comme elle l'a fait.

Je me demande où ils sont, d'ailleurs, Reiner, Bertolt et Ymir... que sont-ils devenus ? Je suis persuadé qu'on les reverra mais la perspective n'augure rien de bon.

* * *

J'en ai marre d'être écarté de l'action. Des décisions se prennent là haut mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, ces saletés de bolos qu'on nous a filé, on est encore traités comme des sous-fifres. Ça m'exaspère et j'ai l'impression que l'entraînement auquel on nous soumet n'est qu'un vague moyen de nous occuper. La preuve la plus évidente, c'est que quand Historia nous demande auprès d'elle pour l'aider dans son installation des orphelins et nécessiteux sur le terrain qu'elle a réquisitionné pour ça, le caporal nous laisse partir pour quelques jours avec indifférence, nous prévenant juste qu'on aura des petits camarades à notre retour puisque les recrutements du bataillon d'exploration ont porté leurs fruits. Apparemment, on a inspiré plein de jeunes recrues (enfin, surtout le major et Historia). Les crétins. Ils n'étaient pas là après Trost, eux, pour sûr.

Je me demande si Marco aurait fini par s'engager s'il avait survécu. Peut-être même qu'il se serait engagé après Trost alors que je serai allé dans les brigades spéciales. Quel drôle de monde ç'aurait été. Et je ne t'aurai pas vraiment connu et je serai probablement toujours persuadé que tu es un pleurnichard.

On part en groupe, Sasha, Conny, Eren, Mikasa, toi et moi. La reine en personne nous accueille, deux marmots sous le bras et on a à peine le temps de poser nos affaires qu'on est mis à contribution pour s'ocuper des enfants.

Apparemment, il y a eu un nouvel arrivage dont on doit faire l'inventaire, seulement ces trucs ne restent pas aussi tranquilles que des munitions et il n'y a bien que Mikasa qui parvient à leur en imposer suffisamment pour les gérer. Historia, qui tient le registre, commence ses comptes et attribue des chambres, n'a rien d'une souveraine. On peine à y croire. Dès qu'elle peut, elle passe son temps avec les enfants. Elle les prend sur ses genoux, elle les nourrit, elle leur raconte des histoires. Tu parles d'une reine.

On doit encore aider à la préparation du repas ensuite. Ça rappelle ce moment dans un trou perdu quand l'escouade venait d'être formée. Il y a d'autres gens, bien sûr, pour gérer les marmots, mais on est quand même entre nous. Tu nous glisses que tu soupçonnes Historia de nous avoir appelés pour se rappeler de ses souvenirs dans l'armée. Puis, tu t'éclipses pour le ravitaillement d'eau et je prétexte rapidement un truc pour filer. On se croise à l'ombre d'un entrepôt, tu prends mes mains et je me penche vers toi mais nos lèvres s'effleurent à peine que des gamins passent en rang d'oignon pour se laver les mains. Retour à la réalité.

Le repas est une apocalypse mais une fois les mômes couchés, on s'assoit ensemble, nous, les « vieux » de la 104 et du bataillon, et on joue aux cartes en évoquant de vieux souvenirs. C'est toujours agréable d'être entre nous. Nous venons des quatre coins des murs et avant l'entraînement, nous n'avions pas grand chose en commun mais depuis Trost, nous partageons plus que des amis et même plus que des camarades, je crois. Merde. Je suis sentimental mais nous avons quand même assisté à la chute d'un mur et d'un gouvernement aux premières loges. Ca rapproche.

Il est prévu de repartir le lendemain soir, pas le temps de se poser mais nous nous couchons bien trop tard pour la journée qui nous attend.

Le lendemain, je suis le dernier à me lever et c'est évidemment toi qui vient me chercher dans le dortoir alors que j'achève de m'habiller. Tu as pu manger avec les autres. Moi je n'aurai pas le temps manifestement.

« On doit décharger des provisions, tu me dis, c'est pas le genre de tâche que j'apprécie le plus mais c'est toujours mieux que de s'occuper des orphelins. »

Je t'entends soupirer et tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit.

« Ces gamins me tuent. »

Tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre d'habitude. Quelque part, ça me flatterait presque que tu te laisses aller comme ça devant moi.

« Tu crains avec les gosses, je dis en riant, remarque, je suis pas mieux. Je suis sûr que cet idiot de Marco aurait adoré ça par contre. Il avait un tas de frères et sœurs. »

* * *

Je t'observe du lit. Tu as pensé à voix haute. Je reste silencieux en t'observant achever de t'habiller. Tu penses encore à Marco. Je serai presque jaloux.

« Je suis prêt, allons-y.

\- Bah... restons un peu ici. »

Tu souris et daigne enfin me jeter un regard.

« Bon sang, plus je te connais plus je réalise à quel point t'es un branleur, Armin.

\- Les gens sont toujours surpris quand ils réalisent que je suis pas aussi gentil que j'en ai l'air. »

C'est un complexe qui ressort et qui est lié à cette vieille question d'abandonner son humanité pour vaincre les monstres. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés et j'ai mis bien souvent ne serait-ce que ma survie de côté pour te sauver. Quand on s'embrasse, je ne réfléchis plus, mais parfois, quand j'y repense, j'en viens à me poser des questions atroces. Et si je devais un jour te laisser mourir pour l'humanité... ou tuer Eren en qui je crois pourtant depuis le début... ou m'opposer à Mikasa.

J'entraperçois les choix terribles auxquels ont été confrontés nos aînés. Nous avons nous-même dû faire face à ceux que nous croyions nos amis mais dans ton cas et dans celui d'Eren, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirai.

Est-ce que je finirai par devenir un un monstre. Et toi, comment réagiras-tu face à cela ? Tu as accepté que je tue pour toi et tu as aussi tué. Tu as admis cette nécessité et nous continuons de vivre mais si un jour ça allait plus loin ? J'ai peur d'être incapable de sacrifier mon humanité mais j'ai aussi, au fond, terriblement peur d'en être capable.

Pourtant, je sais que toi, plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai refusé de te sacrifier. Stupidement, instinctivement, je t'ai sauvé et je l'aurai fait et refait en connaissance de cause.

Tu t'assois doucement à côté de moi qui suis toujours allongé sur le lit. Si les autres débarquaient, il n'y aurait rien de suspect là dedans. C'est encore normal.

« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te perçoive comme un type gentil ? tu demandes prudemment.

\- « Gentil », c'est un synonyme de « faible », je lâche.

\- Je ne pense pas, tu murmures. »

C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi. Tu es un peu mon exact opposé en fait. Toi, tu as l'air méchant et tu ne l'es pas, juste trop honnête pour ton bien. Tu ne voulais pas tuer quand moi qui passe pour gentil, je l'ai toujours envisagé comme possible, comme nécessaire.

Tu penses certainement encore à Marco. Un type gentil, lui. Vraiment gentil. Pas comme moi.

Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et tourne ton visage vers le mien. Là, c'est encore chaste. Si les autres débarquaient, ça irait encore. Je te regarde. Tes cheveux ont tellement poussé que les mèches couvrent tes sourcils. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu cherches à faire avec mais ça ne me déplait pas. :

« Si t'étais pas aussi gentil avec moi, je serai déjà mort trois fois, tu me dis avec un sourire piteux.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de la gentillesse de te sauver, j'explique, ceci dit, c'est plutôt juste de te voir comme ma « faiblesse ». On dirait que je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.

\- Eh bah merci, tu ironises.

\- En plus, tu peux bien traiter Eren de suicidaire, tu es bien pire que lui parfois. »

Oui, je ressasse encore cette histoire avec Mikasa bien que tu donnes toutes les preuves de l'avoir oubliée. En face, tu es si calme. Je sais que tu es aussi terrifié que moi, au fond, mais tu commences à devenir doué pour cacher tes réelles émotions. Tu grandis, Jean. On a grandi. J'écarte machinalement une mèche de ton front et tu fermes les yeux sous la caresse de mes doigts

* * *

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment longs, tu murmures finalement.

\- Ouais, je sais, je dois les couper.

\- Non, garde les comme ça. Ça adoucit ton regard de tueur et tu as presque l'air gentil, tu murmures. »

Tu effleures encore mon front en dégageant mes mèches. On se frôle bêtement. Je m'enhardis en caressant ta nuque :

« Tu voudrais que je sois plus gentil ? je demande.

\- Peut-être, tu réponds en souriant. »

Ce n'est définitivement pas prudent mais je me penche alors vers toi pour t'embrasser. Comme d'habitude, c'est trop bon et trop court. On est vite rappelés à la réalité par les autres qui nous appellent pour décharger. Avant de sortir, tu me recoiffes du plat de la main. Tu te mets à ressembler à ma mère.

Tu nous dit que le peuple la surnomme « la divine bergère » Historia. C'est vraiment pas étonnant. Adossés à la barrière, on essaie vaguement de se faire oublier. Il faut dire qu'elle du genre autoritaire. Elle aussi, on dirait ma mère.

Évidemment, on n'est pas seuls tous les deux, on se trimballe Eren la cinquième et dépressive roue du crosse. C'est pas faute de tenter des plaisanteries avec lui... il ne réagit plus à rien. D'un côté, ça m'exaspère, de l'autre, un être humain normal déprimerait à moins. Je sais qu'il subit une pression énorme avec les entraînements en plus. Et Mikasa en rajoute une couche en le couvant des yeux en permanence. Du coup, je comprends qu'il nous colle aux basques pour l'éviter.

Sans compter le fait qu'il est effectivement ton meilleur ami.

* * *

De retour à Trost mais à la vie de caserne bien que tu rendez parfois visite à tes parents. Sans moi cette fois. Les nouveaux t'agacent ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, leur enthousiasme naïf m'irriterait moi-même si je ne pouvais si bien le comprendre. L'annonce de la reconquête de Maria, les moyens mis à disposition du bataillon qu'on prend enfin au sérieux, l'exaltation générale... Ca me rappelle notre idéalisme des débuts. Quand je les entends, je souris avec indulgence et toi, tu joues les vétérans désabusés.

Un jour de permission, nous sommes allés questionner notre ancien instructeur Shadis avec le caporal et Hansi Zoë. Seul Conny était absent, encore à Ragako pour voir sa mère titan. Il semble que les révélations faites par l'instructeur sur le passé d'Eren mais surtout, ce qu'il a dit de ses parents dont il était proche, aient ranimé un peu son enthousiasme. Eren... Eu dernier repas avant la reconquête, quand tu lui jettes une énième provocation, il réagit enfin. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que vous voir vous battre me fait plaisir mais je retrouve enfin le Eren des débuts... et aussi le Jean des débuts ce qui est moins agréable mais même si tu débites pas mal d'idioties, je sais ce qui les motive.

Vous commencez à vous frapper plus machinalement. Presque plus par habitude que par réel énervement mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédera. Idiots.

« Du coup on ne les arrête pas ? je demande à Mikasa qui te laisse posément amocher son Eren.

\- Oui, je pense que ça va aller, me répond-t-elle avec un de ses rares sourires. »

Mikasa ne semble donc pas disposée à vous arrêter pour une fois. Elle saisit aussi ce que cette bagarre signifie et quand nous en discutons tous les trois après que le caporal chef ait interrompu votre altercation, Eren nous confirme qu'il se sent plus serein. Je suis rassuré et quand la mélancolie revient dans les yeux d'Eren, j'évoque l'ailleurs qui me fascine pour le distraire. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les titans au delà des murs, je parle d'océan et de merveilles inconnues... Dans l'exaltation de cette veille de reconquête, j'y crois vraiment.

Je devrai me sentir bête mais je suis ivre d'espoir. C'est idiot. Il vaudrait mieux envisager le pire. Pour une fois, peut-être même pour la première fois, je n'y parviens pas.

Ici, je partage ma chambre avec Eren mais j'ai besoin de te voir un peu. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à une heure avancée tous les trois et Conny et toi dormez déjà quand je me glisse dans votre dortoir. Néanmoins, tu entrouvres les yeux quand je m'agenouille près de ton lit, dégage les cheveux de ton front et embrasse doucement ton visage, sans faire de bruit. Dans le noir, je devine ton sourire d'embarras. Tu caresses ma joue et nos regards s'agrippent à tâtons dans l'obscurité.

Tout a été planifié, répété, réfléchi mais personne ne peut prédire comment tournera le plan de reconquête seulement, l'espace d'un ridicule instant, je tâche d'oublier en prenant ta main dans la mienne. Je réfléchirai demain.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteur-ice-s =D :** Voilà... c'est fini... pour le moment. Si la suite de la BD offre de nouvelles perspectives Jearminiques qui ne contredisent pas ce que j'ai fait, je poursuivrai ceci dit :)

Sinon le passage de la discussion sur le fait d'être gentil et les cheveux de Jean est basé sur une BD que j'ai faite aussi trouvable ici : (comme d'hab des parenthèses à la place des points :) ) mirandafandomette(tumblr)com/post/128519934180/this-scene-is-supposed-to-happen-just-before-the

Du coup, merci d'avoir suivi... Si vous revoulez du Jearmin j'ai aussi un OS très fluffy sur la question :3 _Voir la Mer_ et heu... voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je suis toujours étonnée du nombre de gens qui ne remarquent pas le Jearmin canonique alors que leur relation est de toute évidence une super bromance et qu'ils partagent plus de moments intenses ensemble que Erwin/Levi qu'on constate plus. C'est sûrement que Jean et Armin sont moins populaires, moins sexy je sais pas è_è. Ca me frustre, fallait que je remédie à ça et des amis pas très certains du Jearmin en voient partout depuis que je leur ai fait lire et que je les spam avec mes fanarts. Spread the luv :D, c'est probablement la relation la plus saine (du moins une des relations les plus saines de SNK) c'est pas peu dire ^^'


End file.
